We Only Part to Meet Again
by ramenkage6
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke die, but before they do...they make one last promise to eachother. They meet again 1,000 years in the future. Will they be able to keep the promise that they made to eachother? Or will others get in their way? Highshool fic. after chap.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Naruto and Sasuke die, but before they do...they make one last promise to eachother. They meet again __1,000 years in the future. Will they be able to keep the promise that they made to eachother? Or will __others get in their way? Highshool fic. after chap. 2_

Authoress: xIxHeartxYaoix

Pairings: Naru-Sasu, Naru-? (it's a secret)

**_ "We Only Part To Meet Again"_**

I have one regret. This regret has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen and brilliant golden hair. He is a man only a year my junior. We were first rivals then friends. Soon our friendship had developed into love. Yes, I am in love with Uzamaki Naruto. Call me a fag, gay, queer, whatever you like. We were on different paths since the day we met. He was destined to lead the village I loathed. I was to lead the life of an avenger. Is it possible to be in love with somebody and hate their village? His village. Oh yes, that hellhole of rabid females and tragedies.

I'm getting off topic. Many horrible things have been done in my lifetime. I abandoned the village and my lover. I murdered my brother, and I contributed to the death of my master. But they say, you hurt the people you love most. And sometimes if you love somebody so much you let them go if they need to be released. Being with Naruto was only holding him down. I had to let him go. And that would be the hardest thing I would do in my entire life.

As the sun was starting to set, leaving the sky a crimson red, I waited just outside the village for him as I usually do. We have been meeting like this in secret now for 10 years. We'd spend a few hours together before he would have to go back.

But why in secret? We both knew our relationship wasn't allowed. Him being next to become Hokage and me being the number one threat to Konaha. If we were found out, he would be killed.

I heard the soft rustle of leaves and my heart stopped. I knew it was him and seconds later, I saw come come into veiw. He was smiling as he always does. His smile had always made me feel completely happy, but now it made me fell so completely disgusting, knowing I was about to shatter it.

"Naru, I ca..." I started, but my voice stopped. His eyes looked at me questioningly. I think he sensed somthing was about to change.

He slowly walked towards me, taking one of my hands and holding it in slightly smaller ones. His actions were caring. I quickly pulled it away. "Is something wrong? You look sad Sasuke," his voice worried and caring. "Did something happen?"

"No! It's just..." why was this so damn hard to say? For a moment, I felt I really wasn't going to be able to do this, but I had to. To protect the only person who meant something to me. "...I can't see you anymore. It's over."

He stared at me in shock and disbelief," What do you mean it's over?" His voice cracked as he fell to his knees," You don't love me anymore?"

His blue eyes were pleading, begging me to tell him it was a lie. I looked away, not trusting myself to be able to do this if I looked at him. It was all for the best.I heard the rumors. The villagers had their suspicions. They knew he couldn't kill me and that he had feelings for me, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. They also noticed his absences, because they had often sent people to look for him.

"No," I lied,"I don't love you." I could feel tears forming and wiped at them furiously. I braced myself to look back at him expecting to see my beautiful angel broken down with tears in his eyes. What I saw was far worse. It looked like he way dying inside. I knew I was. With each breath I tool I felt I wouldn't be able to live on. His face was expressionless and his once lively bright eyes were now clouded. I forced myself to stay where I was, not matter how badly I wanted to wrap my arms around him and take away his pain.

He stood up, shadows playing across his face, and turned away. I watched in misery as Naruto walked out of my life, but I did what was best to protect him.

As soon as I was sure he was gone I let them fall. I let all the tears I was holding back fall. I looked up towards the darkening sky, then I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head and everything went dark.

to be continued...

A/N: well i hope that your enjoying it so far. it gets better. but i hope its good so far. i have been working very hard on it. well stay tuned for the next chapter. i will update soon. review please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here!! Sadly I didn't get many reviws. sighs hopefully you guys will give me more reviews. BUT THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I awoke to find myself sitting on the floor of a dark toom. The dungeon or cell I was in had no windows. Only a light bulb and a clock. The bulb hardly produced any light and only lit up a small corner.

I rested my head on the cold wall behind me when a door was opened and somebody came in. I couldn't see who it was because they were standing in the shadows.

"Why?" said a voice quietly. My eyes widened as I relized it was the voice of my angel. I knew what he was asking. I took in a deep breath before I replied, "I didn't want you to get hurt. They all had suspicions about us and I knew about the Hokage's decree."

He stepped closer and I could vaguely see him.

"I'm so sorry."

He walked over towards me and rested his head on my chest. I could feel his warm tears seeping through my shirt. Slowly I incased him in my arms, stroking his hair and holding him tightly while he cried.

"They're going to kill you," he choked out burying his face in my neck, yet nothing could take away this horribly depressing truth. We sat there in each other's brace for a long time, holding on to each other, breathing in the others scent. Memorizing it for the last time. We both knew out time was up when we heard a knock on the door. However, Naruto didn't rise. I leaned my head down and whispered softly, "You've got to answer the door Naruto." He only shook his head, "No, don't make me," he said brokenly choking on his words.

I lifted his chin up with my finger to see his beautiful eyes, "Go Naruto. I chose this fate long ago when I left." I leaned in and pressed my lips lightly to his before he rose up to answer to door. He slowly opened and two guards stepped in. Silently, they walked towards me and chained me in shackles. They then led me through the doors while Naruto followed silently behind.

The dark corridors seemed like an unending tunnel to my death, and they were ironically. I did not hang my head ot appear ashamed. I walked with pride and dignity just as an Uchiha. When we entered the room there stood the council in all it's selfish glory.

"Uchiha Sauke, your are hereby sentenced to death." I only stood there silently , looking straight ahead. The head of the council cleared his throat before continuing, "We have chosen your exocutioner as...Uzamaki Naruto."

My eyes widened as I turned towards Naruto, whose eyes had been filled with shock, dread, and most of all, dispair.

"No...not him...chose anyone, but not him. He can't do this," I say.

The council only looked at me with anger before replying, "We have spoken! He must do this as payment for keeping your whereabouts a secret. Naruto will,,,"

I cut him off, "Look at him! He can't do this...he won't be able to live with himself if he does this, don't make him. Please don't make him, I'm begging you!" my voice frantic and pleading.

Naruto shook as he seemed lost in his own world, his cerulean eyes seemed to have lost their intensity making fear and hoplessness evident.

The council once again denied and turned to speak with Naruto. "You should be proud. We are giving you the honor of destroying this traitor.." Naruto kept shaking, trying to keep himself from falling to his knees. He then turned his gaze towards me and had a look of guilt and sympathy on his face.

Breathing deeply he walked towards me with a blade in his hand, never losing eye contact with me.

"Naruto, no matter what happens, please don't let your dream die. Become Hokage for me," I said quietly as tears fell silently down his cheeks. Raising my hand, I gently wiped them away.

He raised the blade slowly, then plunged it into my heart. He smiles a sad smile, "I'm sorry, but I can't." He then took another and plunged it into his own heart.

"Naruto!" I screamed. "Why Naruto? Why?" tears were now falling down my face.

"Because," he whispered, "I wouldn't be able to live without you."

I grabbed him and held him as we both sank to the ground. I could feel his last breaths coming out slower and slower. Holding him tightly I tell him. "I'm sorry. I never stopped loving you. Please forgive me."

I see myself reflected in his eyes. Those heavenly blue eyes that stared at me with anger in the past were now filled with sadness.

"I know. I forgive you," he smiles, then coughs up blood.

I knew when I died we could never go to the same place. I would be standing at Hell's gates. My home of flames and sin.

What if we're reborn? Will he still love me?

As I pull him closer to me, he wraps his arms around me I say, "Promise...promise me that if we ever meet again, that you'll still love me."

He smile one last time, "I promise, but only if you promise to try not to be such a bastard when we meet."

I kiss his forehead, "I promise."

I exhaled one last time. And you konw what? I was happy. I will die with my angel in my arms.

To be continued...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Please review...please, please, please!!!! chapter 3 coming soon!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Familiar Encounter

Hey, your number one hyperactive knucklehead 'ninja' here. Sorry it has taken me so long for me to post this up, but my boyfriend has been taking all my damn time. Believe it. Who is it you ask...well you will just have to keep on reading my story if you wish to find out. Well it's not really a story, because it's my life. Anywho...it's up now and I hope that you can forgive me for the wait. Now please...continue while I go and eat some Ramen. I haven't eaten any in a few hours and I'm terribly hungry.

stomach growls-You hear that? So I will leave you now, but only for a while.

Chapter - Familiar Encounter

Author- Naruto Uzamaki

I heard a bell ring and rushed inside the building. Crap! Not only was I late for school, but I was also soaking wet. "Stupid rain," I mumbled stomping down the hallway making as much noise as possible. If I was having a bad day, what gave those prissy dry kids the right to have a good one?

I already hated this place, and it was only my first day. When Iruka, a guy who worked at the orphanage I lived in, told me I was going to a school for 'talented' kids I was not to pleased. I guess I relize I have some talent, and obviously so did this damn school.

I lived at the orphanage for as long as I could remember. Anything before that was just jumbled memories and clips of families burned into my sub-concious. Families I had seen on t.v. and wished I could have one day.

Then again, not everything was horrible. I was given an apartment closer to the school-courtesy of Iruka. And a car, even though it was a piece of junk and worked only half of the time that I needed it to.

I finally stopped in front of the office doors. I pulled to door open and made my way to the front desk. The lady behind the desk turned her attention towards me, "Can I help you?"

I nodded "Yeah. My name is Naruto, and I came to get my scheduale."

She hurridly began sorting through some papers, "Um...your last name?"

"Uzamaki."

She sighed before getting up and making her way through a door. I glanced at the clock. Only 20 minutes of hell gone by. I didn't know she had returned until she thrust an almost blinding white piece of paper in my face. I took it from her smiling sheepishly.

"There are three lunches," she started to explain. "A lunch, B lunch, and C lunch. You will know what lunch you have by what hallway your fourth period class is in. A and B hallway is A lucnh. C and D hallway is B lunch and D and E hallway is C lunch.." She paused before asking "Do you understand?"

I nodded, not really getting it. I mean you must understand I have a very short attention span.

"Do you know where your first class is?"

"Lady, I don't even know where I am."

She laughed. "I'll get somebody to show you around." She glanced around the office. "Neji" she waved her arm.

I followed her gaze to a tall guy with long dark brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He wore a pair of black pants with a silver shirt. Over the shirt he wore a black jacket. He looked up when she called him. and my eyed widened. He had the lightest lavender eyes. So light that they looked white. We made eye contact and I think that made me blush.

Neji straightened his shoulders and walked towards us. "Good morning" he said adressing the woman. He nodded his head in my direction. "Was there anything you needed?"

"Yes, Mr. Uzamaki needs someone to show him around. He's new here."

Neji nodded "Sure." He turned towards me "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah," I replied then told the lady behind the desk bye. I walked out the door with Neji right behind me. I followed him towards the right and for a while we just walked in relative silence, and I snuck glances at him whenever I could.

Not liking the quiet I began to quietly hum to myself. He glanced at me when I started then looked straight ahead. After a bit I had noticed that he had spoken up. "What grade are you in?"

I got that alot. Most people couldn't tell seeing as I was vertically challanged. It is true that I was very short for a person my age. "Im a junior."

"Same," he replied. I then looked around for my sheduale and I cursed when I relized I must have dropped it in the office. Neji was watching the range of emotions go across my face. Confusion, then anger, and finally sadness. He sighed and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper out his jacket pocket. "Looking for this Mr. Uzamaki?" he asked with slight amusement on his face.

I looked at the paper and almost sang with relief when I relized it was my scheduale in his hand. Almost, because I didn't. I can't hold a tune to save my life.

"You dropped it when you were leaving" he handed me the paper.

I gave him a grateful smile "Thaks, your a life saver."

He smiled in return and turned to make his way to his own class, "Goodbye Mr. Uzamaki" he called out behind him.

"Call me Naruto."

He only nodded and continued walking.

I then opened the classroom door and almost collided with a guy who was coming out.

When I looked at him a wave of shock went through me. The guy had looked too familiar. It was as if I had known him all of my life. I shook that thought out of my head. That was impossible. I had only just seen him for the fist time.

He only looked at me, glaring , and said "Watch it." He had dark black hair and dark coal colored eyes. Despite his I'm-Better-Than-You attitude I could tell he has, the guy I had to admit, was pretty damn hot.

I stepped aside and let him pass. When he was out I glanced back at him then walked into the class shutting the door behind me.

Well there you have it. Chapter 1 if my life.

To be continued---------

By the way, the Ramen was delicious. My boyfriend says I eat way to much of that stuff, but how can you not. It's the best thing that was ever invinted. I mean, it's delicious, cheap, and easy to make. And you can't tire of it at all. I know I haven't and I've eaten in my whole life. Who knows, I probably had it when I was also a baby, but then again I wouldn't know that. I can't remeber back that far. Can anybody? I don't think I've met anybody who can. Maybe I should ask Iruka what I ate as a baby. Will he even remember? Do they even feen babies Ramen? Well...sorry for my rambling. I have to go right now anyways, I have things to do and can't waste anymore time. So until the next chapter...

P.S. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you read the next chapter. R&R alright! Again I have to go.


	4. Chapter 5

Hey there. I'm back. I kinda left off at a not so good part last time right? I was going to continue writing, but alas, fate had to be so cruel and I was forced to stop. So I shall continue from where I left off alright. Shall we go on...

-----------------------------------

Chapter 2- I don't have a title (yet)

Author- Naruto Uzamaki

I walked over towards the teacher as all the eyes of those stupid kids followed me. The teacher lazily looked up from some pervert book he was reading and looked at me. "Um...I'm Naruto and I'm in your class."

"Apparently. I'm Kakashi Hatake, but just call me Kakashi." Just then I heard the classroom door close. I turned around and saw that dark haired guy from earlier. He just walked past me and took a seat in the back of the class. "Ok Naruto, you can take a seat next to Mr. Uchiha."

I flashed him a smile "Of course." Then I paused "Wait, who's Mr. Uchiha?"

"That would be me dobe."

I turned around to see the guy from earlier looking at me with a smirk on his face. I wanted to go and wipe it off. I flushed angrily "What did you call me?"

He only continued smirking "Dobe."

I clenched my fist "And what does that mean?"

He continued looking at me with that damn smirk stuck on his face "I would tell you, but you might hurt your brain thinking of a retort."

I was about to run forward, but the teacher caught my arm "I tolerate many things in my class, but fighting isn't one of them."

I noded then walked towards my seat next to 'Mr. Uchiha'.

The rest of the class went by in a blur.

------------------------------------

Later that day I found that I had yet another class with 'Sasuke', as some pink haired girl kept calling him. It was drama. Which was great, just fucking great. The teacher though was a whole other story. How should I describe Gai? Sparkly, shiny, and scary as hell. The weird thing was he spent the whole class talking about Kakashi. Something about them being 'eternal rivals' or some shit like that.

It wasn't until I looked over did I relize that Sasuke was sitting next to me. It seen as if he didn't even notice me at all. I just sat there to whole time not paying attention to anything that Gai said, and sneaking glances at Sasuke from underneath my bangs.

I sighed "So what's up?"

Without missing a beat Sauke answered "The sky."

I rolled my eyes. "Clever," I answered.

To be continued...

------------------------------------

So there you have it. Well, I have to stop now. Sorry this chapter was real short, and probably not that interesting. I promise to make the next one longer and alot better. As I said, it will be longer. So keep checking for and update, because one will come soon. You will see!!!

So for now just R&R alright. If you do, I promise to keep this updated quickly!


	5. Chapter 6

Hey my dear fans, I'm back.Posted two in the same day!! Horay! It didn't take me lond to update did it? See, I told you. And you probably didn't believe me. I'm hurt. But even so, I still shall let you read my story. Alright. Oh, can you guess what I had for dinner last night? No, not brussel sprouts and sour cream...I had Ramen. Much to the disappointment to my boyfriend who wanted me to eat something other than than that. But enough of what I had for dinner alright and let's get back to the story.

------------------------------

Chapter 3-uh...I don't think I can come up with names for each one of my chapters. I mean how much do you want from me?

Author- James Bond...got you! No, it's Naruto Uzamaki. hehe and you believed me.

------------------------------

(2 months later)

I walk into my math class twenty minutes late slamming the door behind me. Everybody looks up at me as I make my way to my seat in the back of the class. Tossing my bag on my desk I drop down into my seat.

As I'm taking my books out the teacher walks towards me, "And what is your excuse for being late today Naruto?"

I roll my eyes, "My car wouldn't start." Which was true. As I said before it hardly worked half the time I needed it to. Kakashi is acting like I'm late everyday though. his only happens maybe two or three times a week. He ends up being late every day and comes up with some lame exuce like 'I was avoiding all the cracks because I didn't want to break my mother's back' and 'I had to rescue a cat from a tree.' At least mine are believeable and make sense. The only reason he is late is because he sleeps in. After he is known as the most laid back and lazy teacher. And when he is at school, his nose is in some stupid pervert book.

"Very well. Get the assignment from Sasuke," he says then starts to walk away. He pauses when half way to the front of the room, "Oh, and detention Friday," he adds with a chuckle.

Then the prince of darkness next to me laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask glaring at him.

He doesn't look at me but answers "You are dobe."

He called me that on my first day and had called me that ever since.

"Yeah, well your a prick. Now shut up and give me the assignment."

"Only if you say please," he smirks.

God, I can't stand this guy. I mean, I've only known him for a few months, and he's acting as if we're enemies since day one. And who's sick idea was it to stick me next to him? Oh yeah, Kakashi's. And all the way in the back of the class where the teacher can't see us. Knowing him, he'll use it to his advantage and murder me or something.

I snatch his notebook away from him and copy down the assignment before thrusting it back at him.

"Sasuke!" Oh no. His pink-haired fan girl came bouncing towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He just pushed her off, "I told you, stop touching me," and he gave her a 'go-away' look.

She only huffed before her friend Ino, who was equally obsessed with Sasuke, came and dragged her away.

"Why do you have to be so mean to people?" I ask him.

Turning towards me he said, "Would you rather me be mean to you?"

"Ha! You already are," I point out.

Shrugging he replies "True."

Seriously, what is it about this guy that everybody loves about him so damn much? I mean, the guy is a rock. A cute rock I msut admit, but a rock personality wise. There's emotion buried in there somewhere, but I haven't got the energy, time, or acess to a nuclear power plant. Why a nucler power plant? Well, those things are suppossed to generate enough heat, it could melt the ice around Sasuke's heart and possibly brink life into that stoic guy. That is if the thing hasn't already stopped beating.

Finally the bell rings and I head out the door and to my next house.

--------------------------------------

I nudge the guy next to me.

"Shika. Shika, for christ's sake wake up." I nudge him again and only get a grunt in reply. I slouch down to get more comfortable because he is using me as a human pillow. Then Haku, who is sitting on the other side of Shika, rips a sheet of paper out his notebook and slides me a note.

'You ok?'

I scrawl back 'Yeah, I just got a detention' and quickly pass it back to him before the teacher could see.

The rest of the class went by quickly and Shika didn't wake up until the bell rang.

Shika and Haku have been my best friends since my first week here. I first started talking to them when I told Haku he had the flattest chest I have ever seen. Turns out he was a guy and has always been one. Needless to say I was punched, but we all laughed about it afterwards and have been inseperable ever since.

Next day-----------------------------

I shift my sketch book in my lap as I start to draw my art subject. He's leaning foward taking notes, something I should be doing, but it's all useless information anyways. I don't think anybody will ever even have to use it. I mean, I don't use any of the information that they have taught me so far.

Let's get back on track. Today my subject is dressed in a silver shirt and black pants. His hair is tied in loose ponytail and some of it is hanging loosly over his shoulders.

He turns and glances at me. I can't tell if the look he is giving me is annoyed or he's just trying to tell me he knows exactly what I'm doing. He's never actually said anything about it so I never stopped. He then turns back and finishes taking his notes.

I guess I've been interested in him since my first day when he showed me around. He caught my attention when I first saw him. His eyes were what caught my attention. His translucent lavender eyes. He's like perfection in every way. The way he walks straight and tall, his gorgeous hair. The way he acts like everything just goes past him.

Well, it's no secret that I prefer guys to girls.

I finished shading in his hair then tucked my sketchbook away in my bag. I stood up and headed for the door and by the time the bell actually rang I was already in the crowded hallway.

To be continued...

-------------------------------

Well what did you think. My life is hell isn't it? Just don't laugh. You know Sasuke's pink haired fan girl is really annoying. I heard her sqwuel the other day, and I think my ears started to bleed. I mean, her voice is so annoying. And one of the teachers said I was and that I had a loud voice. I don't think he has heard Sakura yet. Agree? And I am not loud OR annoying. They are just jealous bacause I am just so awsomely awsome! -hmph-

Well R&R alright and I'll give you a cookie. Well, no. Not really. I mean, how would I get it to you? Now I have to go, the doorbell just rang. I wonder who it is. Not really. I know who it is. And as I said before R&R.


	6. Chapter 7

Hey there fans. It's the greatest, coolest, awsomest person here. (Bet Sasuke thinks it's him...-laughs-) But it's not! You all know who it is, so I don't have to say. Well, before you get jealous of me, ('cause I am just so cool) you can go on reading the story of my life. Intersting, eh?

---------------------------------

Author- Naruto Uzamaki ------ which is...Me!

Chapter 4- Am I right? (That's not the title...it's a question)

---------------------------------

-------Saturday

I'm sleeping in, as any normal teen would do, when I get ambushed by Shika and Haku. Apparently we had plans to go to lunch today. Don't they know I sleep past noon on the weekends.

"Hurry up and get ready," Shika said pulling the blankets off me and dragging me out of bed.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me twenty minutes alright," I tell him grabbing a towel and heading for my bathroom to take a quick shower.

When I get out Haku is reading a magazine and Shika is laying on the couch watching T.V.

I quickly get dressed. A pair of jeans and my favorite orange sweatshirt.

After locking the door to my small but homely apartment, we climb into Haku's lime green bug. Me, in the backseat because Shika called 'shotgun'. Like that means anything.

---------Done Eating

I burp as I slouch in my chair. "Ahh, that was good." Turns out Haku was taking us fo sushi. I told him we should have Ramen, but he said that I eat it way too much. Which is not true. I only have it for maybe two meals a day. I gotta say though, that stiff is addicting.

"God Naruto, your such a pig," Shikamaru tells me burping himself. We both laugh as Haku gives us a glare. He acts like a parent.

He speaks up "Are you two ready to go?"

I stand up nodding and they follow suit. "Can we stop by the cafe first? I want to pick up my check," Shika asks Haku. Haku works at some hip cafe as a waiter. I'm suprised he even had a job considering how lazy he is. The customers like him though. He is always giving his opinion on everything.

"Sure."

We then head towards the cafe which was only three stores down. As I walk in I see a familiar face.

"Hey Gaara," I say walking up behind him and tugging on his hood. He's decked out in a red shirt with sleeves made out of a mesh like material. He's wearing black overalls and black shoes. He completes his look with a think leather studded belt.

He turns towards me and nods, "Uzamaki." I guess I'm friends with him too. We have a few classes together.

"So...you here with anybody?" I ask trying to start a conversation 'cause the guy never talks.

He just shakes his head no and takes a sip of the drink he is holding in his left hand.

"I'm here with Shika and Haku. Did you want to join us?" I offer knowing that they wouln't mind.

He looks at me for a moment before answering, "Can't. Dad's picking me up soon. Thanks anyways."

"Naruto, come on," I hear Shika call.

"Well see you around then," I say before walking away and he just nods in reply before giving me a slight smile. At least that's what I think it was for a guy who shows about as much emotion as Sasuke.

---------Monday After School

Well Sunday went by quick. I just slept all day and ignored all the calls, half of which were probably from Haku. The guy worries about me too much, but I'm not complaining. It's nice to have somebody worry about you. I mean, I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember, and the only father like figure I've ever had was Iruka. I haven't seen much of him lately, but he calls often. I always hoped that he would adopt me, but needless to say- he never did.

As I'm heading towards my locker I see Neji waiting near it. It's weird to see him because his locker is no where near mine.

As I get closer he speaks up ,"Come with me."

I stand their shocked that he's actually talking to me, much less, telling me to go with him. Snapping out of it as I see him walk towards me, I drop off a couple of books and do he says.

Next thing I know, we're talking to eachother, eating at the Ramen shop ten minutes away from the school.

"Excessive use of black," he commented looking at some of my sketches. They're not any of the ones that I did of him though. Those show too much of who I am.

I shrug, "Depends on the mood."

"You have alot of dark moods then." What he says is true.

As we finish he takes hold of my arm and I flinch noticeably. I guess I'm not really used to any form of human contact. He gives me a look and I apologize. Neji then pulls out a pen and writes a number on my arm.

Seeing the questioning look on my face, he says, "It's me cell number. It wouldn't be a good idea to call me at my house. I would like to do this again sometime." Was he being serious? I practically talked his ear off the whole time.

"So does this make us friends?"

He smiles at me, "Looks like it."

When he drops me off at my place, I'm in a total state of shock. The cutest guy at school just hung out with me, and wanted to do it again.

---------Tuesday

"So where were you yesterday? I called but nobody answered." Haku asks as he's measuring the chemicals.

"I was...uh...sleeping." I hadn't told them about hanging out with Neji yet.

"Your a crap liar," Shika tells me, pinching my arm.

"OW!" I cry out getting the teachers attention. I get back to work and she turns her attention to Kiba, who's beaker just exploded. Rubbing my arm where I'm sure a bruise has formed, I confess "I went out."

Haku stops what he's doing, "With who?"

I mumble ,"Neji."

"Are you serious?" Haky whispers loudly. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

I shrug "Because it wasn't a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You were out with the guy you have been crushing on since you started school," Haku answers back, while Shika just stands there, thinking with his arms crossed.

"I don't like him."

"Oh, come on. You have a sketchbook full of him," Shika finally says. Shika had grabbed it from me when I wasn't looking.

"He's just good to draw," I defend.

"Yeah right. Just admit that you like him." Haku tells me sternly.

"Well...maybe I do. But just a little," I admitted giving up.

He smiles, "See, now we're getting somewhere.

The rest of the class they spent interrogating me about what I did with Neji, but I don't kiss and tell.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I think I'll end there for now. So...there. I can do that , just 'cause I can. I am the almighty Naruto! hehehe...

So R&R alright. And thanks to those of you who have been doing just that. I will name all those who have stuck with me at the end of the next chapter. -wipes a tear away- I love you all so much! Do you love me too...well of course you do, because then you wouldn't have been reading through all this. THANKS!!


	7. Chapter 8

You know...I was watching a scary movie the other day, and it scary. Maybe that's the whole point of calling them scary movies. I like to watch them to scare myself. Is that dumb? Does anybody else do that? Well, enough of that, I think you came here to read what has been happening and not about me watchimg scary movies...right?

-------------------------------

Author-Me...do you know who me is? Well if you don't it's me...Uzamaki Naruto.

Chapter 5

--------------------------------

--Cooking Class

Today we're getting all new lab groups because some kids are joining the class. Why did they join so late? Dumb. I take my usual seat at the back lab on the right and wait to see who else is going to be taking this class.

A few minutes before the bell rings, I see Gaara walk in. I wave and he walks to my lab, taking the stool to the right of me. Today he's wearing army print pants and a sleeveless black hoodie. The look is topped off with a studded bracelet on each of his wrists and a white scarf wrapped around his neck. He's wearing sneakers like mine, only his are red.

"Hey", I tell him and he only nods in response.

When I thought my day was going good so far _he_ has to walk in, and what's worse, he walks towards me and Gaara, and takes the stool to my left.

"Hey blondie," he tells me and smirks.

I act like I don't hear him and turn towards Gaara who I notice is glaring at Sasuke. Looking back at Sasuke, I see that he is returning those glares. Am I the only one who thinks it's a bad idea to have them both in the same group? Especially with all the sharp objects around.

"Gaara."

"Uchiha."

"Naruto." They now turn their gaze towards me. "Sorry, I thought we were playing the name game." Well at least they aknowledged each other.

The second bell rings and the teacher walks in. "Okay, the labs you are in now will be your labs until the end of the semester."

Great, I'm gonna have to put up with their hating eachtother 'till the end of the semester. I'm so looking foward to that.

"In each of the folders I have, you will find a recipie for a cake. Work with your groups to finish it by the end of class. You can come in and eat it at your lunchtime."

She walked around putting a folder at the end of each workstation. Gaara and Sasuke each grab for it at the same time. To keep the little peace there is, I take it. I opened the manilla folder, and they both look over my shoulder to see. Sasuke then pulled it away from me to get a better look. I try to snatch it back, but he held it out of my reach. "Let's just get started. Everybody else has." He looks around and notices what I had said was indeed true. We each decided what part of the job we were going to take.

By the time we finished, our group was the first one done, and thankfully they hadn't killed eachother. All that was left to be done was cleanup. "Ger a rag," Sasuke told me.

"Why me?"

"Because your the only one sitting on your ass," he answered.

Sighing I got up and tossed him a rag so he can wash some dishes and I grab another and wipe off the counter.

We all sat down sired and I laid my head on the counter top for the remaining five minutes.

You might not know, but making a cake is pretty damn hard.

-----Lunch

I walk towards the cafeteria, and decide to invite Haku and Shika for some cake.

"So you want us to eat some cake that _you_ made?" Shika asks.

"Yes! And I don't cook bad."

"You don't cook at all!" he retorts smiling.

"Do you want some or not?" I aske eyeing him.

He sighs "Sure."

Haku was the one all for it, but Shika...

When we were almost to the doors, I remember to ask Sasuke. I mean, after all he did help make it.

"You guys go ahead and I'll meet you up there."

I turn around and head for Sasuke's table. The cafeteria is freakin huge, but it's not hard at all to find where Sasuke sits. He sits at the table in the center of the cafeteria, where all the popular stuck up kids sit.

I walk up behind him and tap him on the shoulder. Everybody stops and stares. He turns around and looks at me ,"Yeah blondie?" When he says this everybody laughs.

Ignoring the comment I ask ,"Did you want to come and have some of the cake?"

For a second, I thought he was going to say something to embarrass me-not that it would have worked becuase I can care or less what the hell those idiots think about me- but he just nods and stands up. I swear, every single eye was on us as we left. On our way up, I saw Gaara and asked him to come along.

As we got to the room, I noticed I wasn't the only one who had thought to bring along friends. I see Haku and Shika talking to eachother, and it's not until I ger near that I notice a third person. It suprises me to see Neji there. I didn't notice him before because he was sitting between the wall and Shika. I smile at him, and he smiles back.

"Cake," Haku says smiling.

I go and get our cake and a knife and Sasuke gets the plates and forks. I then take a seat between Shika and Neji, and see Sasuke give me a look, but he turns away too fast for me to see. We end up talking the whole time until five minutes before the bell rang.

"We better start cleaning up," haku announces. They gather all the plates and forks to throw away as I take the cake to put away. Neji follows be because he has the knife to put in the dishwasher. Before we head back, Neji grabs my arm gently. I turn to look at him and he smiles slightly.

"You didn't flinch."

I grin, embarrassed ,"Very funny."

He cocks his head thoughtfully before asking what I didn't really expect him too ,"Are you busy Thursday?"

I stare at him for a minute before looking down. He puts a finger to my chin and lifts my face up so I'm staring directly into his eyes ,"It's safe to say no."

I shake my head ,"Sorry, you suprised me. But yes...I mean no...I'm free Thursday."

He smiles ,"Good."

The bell rings and he steps away from me, "I'll see you later."

I'm glad that none of them seem to have seen what just happened right now, seeing as they are all chatting.

Haku and Shika say the cake was good and Gaara shrugs and tells me he's not a big fan of sweets, but it was alright.

When I turn to Sasuke, the look he gives me is so cold, the blood in my veins turns to ice. I hesitate to ask him what he thinks, but he saves me by saying we could have done better. He turns and leaves without another word.

As my other friends continue to talk, I barely hear them. All I can think about is that look. I frown slightly as I wonder if he might've seen me talking with Neji. I don't see how it would have bothered him anyway, but something told me that was exactly it.

To Be Continued...

----------------------------------------------

I bet your clinging to your seat, wondering what's gonna happen next. Huh? And your wondering why Neji asked me if I was free Thursday. Well, you'll just have to wait and find out. I mean, I already know...haha. Anyways...there is just so much that I want to tell you right now, but It's gonna have to wait. It will all show up in due time. So just keep reading, and I PROMISE you that you won't regret it. So R&R for now. I'll prolly update within the next...2 days or so. So keep checking.

Thanks to all my reviewers...

odd love 4 ever (who was my first reviewer) x.G.A.A.R.A.x Akira-sama itachisgurl93  
Harleymotor marina-uzumaki-potter (there are people who have reviewed more than once. sorry if I forgot to put somebody. and jut to let you know...I love all you others...you still reviewed. so tahnks!


	8. Chapter 9

Hey there you all! You know, I was listening to a very good song. I don't know the name, or who sings it. All I know that it was very good. I was dancing to it too.

---------------------------------------

Author- The same authour as the last 5 or 6 chapters...me...Naruto Uzamaki.

Chapters 6 I think.

--------------------------------------

-----Gym

Our teacher doesn't seem to be paying attention when he assigns us our teams, especially when I get stuck with Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Shika.

When your assigned to a team, you have to sit with those people while the teacher takes attendace.

Decked out in white Nike track pants and a black muscle shirt, I plunk down between Shikamaru and Neji, which is the safest place at the moment since Sasuke has been a bigger prick since after lunch. Kiba is sitting sprawled on the floor comfortable. Gaara sits on the other side of Shika as Sasuke sits at the end of our croaked row.

The teacher then declares we're going to play basketball. Yes! I'm actually good at basketball.

We have a humoungous gym so all five six-man teams will be playing at once. We play fifteen minutes every individual team, winner moves on, loser waits on the same court for a new opponent.

We're on the second court and we have to decide whose gonna jump ball at the center.

Neji, being team captain, makes the decision. He turns towards me ,"You're foward. Sasuke and I are going to assist. Gaara and Shikamaru will be defense and Kiba can sun-on when he feels like it."

Shika shrugs and motions for Gaara to follow him.

Sasuke can't resist making a snarky comment while we move up ,"You sure that's a good idea Hyuga? We're not out to lose you know. Or are you just playing favorites?" He spat out that last line so only I could hear, with an ugly look towards Neji.

Passive, cool-as-ice Neji glances at him briefly ,"No, we're not."

Simple at that. He doesn't even feel the need to justify the answer. I'm jumping Lee for the ball and they guy is seriouly a bit taller. I grin; this is going to be fun. People think that just becaues I'm short for sixteen, they can demolish me at basketball. Wrong!

The teacher tosses up the ball and you can practically already see Lee's team moving up in anticipatiojn to get the ball. Imagine their suprise and everyone else's when I grab the ball clean out of the air, drop gracefully, and jet foward; Neji and a slightly suprised Sasuke close behind. I toss Neji the ball. He moves up and passes to Sasuke, who ends up passing it back to me since I'm open all of the sudden. I cross over and take a shot. It goes in clean, complete with a swish.

When I turn towards the court, everyone has stopped playing and is looking at me in awe. Neji's busy smirking in Sasuke's direction while Sasuke scowls at me.

Obviously, Sasuke doesn't take to kindly to being wrong. I'm just getting started and we're only ten minutes into class.

--------After School (Part Time Job)

I'm leaning on the counter with my math book open in front of me. The store is pretty empty today so I have time to actually get some work done. I work in an art supply store.

My boss, Anko, walks out from the back room, "Hey kid, we have somebody coming by to pick up some stuff so I need you to get it ready."

Sighing I slide away from the register and get the list she is holding out to me.

When I'm done getting all the things on the list, which happened to be some paint and canvases, I walk back over to the register. Just then, I hear the bell above the door ring. Looking up I see Sasuke walk through the door. Why would Sasuke be at an art place? He looks towards the counter and pauses when he sees me. After a momnet, he just walks over and hands me some money.

"You paint?" I ask.

He shakes his head ,"No, I'm picking them up for somebody else."

For some reason he isn't making eye contact with me.

I hand him the bag full of stuff and his change. "Uh...see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow," was all he said before walking out the door.

I sigh. My mind was now traveling. Picking up the phone I dial a number.

"Hello?" I say as I hear somebody pick up.

"It's about time you called," Neji's voice answere back through the reciever.

---------Lunch (Next Day) (Wednesday)

I really didn't feel like being in a noisy place, so I decided to head for the library. Nobody would expect to find me there because they think I can't be quiet to save my life. Ha! Shows how much they know.

Settling in the back where I'm sure no one sits anyway, I pull out my sketchbook, and sit down to sketch a little.

I swear, I must have been alone no more than five minutes when someone wanders over to me. I would've been peeved if it had been anyone than the person that was slightly smiling at me.

"Hey Neji."

He cocks his head ,"Hi."

Setting my sketchbook aside on the table, I motion for him to come closer ,"How'd you find me?"

Neji smirks ,"I followed you. Haku wanted to know where you were."

"Very nice James Bond," I say grinning.

He eyes me curiously and glances at the sketchbook I put aside. I reached out and slid it over to him. He sits down on the chair across from me and looks through it.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes and I'm calmed by the quiet that is only broken when Neji flips to another page. Neji oblivious to me at this point starts lightly when I reach over and poke his knee. To do that though I had to lean halfway out of my seat while taking into account the fact that my legs are up on the table instead of on the floor where they can stop me from falling out of the chair. Of course, I didn't take that into consideration as start to tip over as I have Neji's attention.

Standing, Neji grabs me and pushes me upright again. Grinning up at him, my hands are half twisted in his shirt and I'm on the verge of laughing. It's then I relize something: I really like him.

I shake my head and give in to the urge to laugh.

Putting one hand on either side of me, Neji leans down on me ,"I fail to see what's funny."

I calm down to answer him ,"Nothing's funny."

He leans over me, almost nose-to-nose with me.

Suprised, I gulp ,"What are you doing?"

Unpredictably, he answers "I'm going to kiss you."

He leans in more, his haid sliding softly against my cheeks as he presses his lips to mine.

The kiss is nice, mouths closed and just resting against eachother. There's zero discomfort on my part.

He pulls away a bit and stares at me.

Up close, I can see the thick ring of silver that makes up most of his irises. I can remember dearly why I love those eyes.

He blinks once and leans into me again. The second time way better that the first. Neji parts me lips with his tounge, with confidence that suprises me. Our tounges touch hesitantly and sliding along eachother's after only a moments hesitation.

He pulls away a second time, and is kneeling in front of me. I'm a bit breathless and Neji seems to think that it's funny, the way he's smirking, bit short of breath himself.

He begins to kiss along my jaw with butterfly kisses. There aren't any words.

Hands rub my back gently in such a way to make me arch into them. He whispers my name to get my attention.

Neji wraps his arms around my relatively small waist and pulls me closer. I place my hands on his shoulders to brace myself. In an instant, the momentum takes us backwards. Neji lands on his back with a light thump and me sitting on his stomach. One of my hands is placed on Neji's chest, over his heart. I feel the beating of his heart distinctly as if it were my own. The other helps me keep my balance and is placed firmly on the floor.

I then ask what's been bothering me since the while thing started ,"How'd you even know?"

He's looking up at me smiling and twines our free hands together. He places his other hand over mind and leaves them there.

"Well, for one, ever since you moved here I've always seen you watching me. And even though you have the most distinct face and beautiful blue eyes, it seems you've never had a girlfriend or anything close to one, much less even like one.

"Eventually I realized I was starting to like you and that your attention had made me more aware of that. I don't think it would have made any difference whether you had been a girl or guy becuase I was attracted to your personality before anything else."

Neji sits up, me falling into his lap ,"Class is going to start soon. We should go."

I can't wait until tomorrow!

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bet you guys can't wait until the next chapter huh? Specially since the Neji thing. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens alright. So R&R for now. And tell me what you honestly think. I mean, I'm spilling my life out to you all. MY LIFE! well I must go...because I'm awsome! evil laugh 


	9. Poisionous Kiss

Well hello there. Yet another Chapter. You people are still reading right? RIGHT? Don't leave me!!!! -cries dramatically-

Gaara: -pats my shoulder-

Me: Thanks, at least your still here.

Okay, dramatic moment over...and now on with the uh...is it really a 'story' if it's my life. Wouldn't it be called like 'autobiography'? Oh well...on with the...thing that you read. hehehe

(This chapter is kinda long...but I PROMISE you...it is VERY good. I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS SOMTHING YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR... JUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

--------------------------------------

Author- Same Author...don't know? Naruto Uzamaki

Chapter ?- Poisionous Kiss.

--------------------------------------

-----Spanish Class (Wednesday)

Sasuke is sitting next to me scowling at his paper. He's been like this ever since the Neji incident yesterday. I glance at him from the corner of my eye. He took off his jean jacket and hung it on the back of his chair and has one hand pressed to the back of his neck using his elbow of that arm to lean over on the table.

Sensing that he's going to notice my staring at any moment, I turn away quickly and breath a sigh of relief when he looks up sharply and over at me. I pretend to work and I feel his eyes slowly slide away from me and back to his sheet.

I rip off a small piece of my own paper and scribble 'What's your problem?'

I slide it to him and watch as he calmly picks it up.

Sasuke glances at me slowly before printing something and sliding it back.

'Why do you care?' His writing is perfect. Just like him I guess.

I roll my eyes and grin slightly because I so expected him to say that. 'Cause I've been sitting next to you scowling at your paper for the past 15 minutes. You were fine during cooking yesterday. What changed that made you act up?'

He reads it and instead of replying he crumples the note up. He takes a shot and the trash and it unsuprisingly goes in.

"You never explained what your problem was," I mumble to him.

Sasuke shrugs "You."

The teacher then comes around and passes out a paper. Great, an assignment. We have to write an essay on a historical event or tradegy, mostly in Spanish.

Sasuke turns towards me ,"I want to get this done before the weekend. Can you come over tomorrow?"

I freeze. To Sasuke's place? Is that safe? But I'm hanging out with Neji tomorrow.

I try to get out of it "Sorry, I have plans."

He raises an eyebrow curiously, then gives me a look that says he thinks that I'm lying, but only says "Come after or before."

"Can't." Only because I don't know how long I'll be with him.

Sasuke shrugs "What plans? As far as I know, you don't have any."

I smile "For your information Dracula, I have a date."

Sasuke scowls then turns away "What do I care? Come today then."

"Yeah, alright." I tell him as he glances at me and gives me a look saying he'd hit me if I said anything else to him.

-------------- History

Next I have history with Gaara. The stupid teacher sits us right in front of the class. We're by the window at least. I also have the opprotunity to catch some shut eye because you would have to look all the way around Gaara to see me.

Today Gaara is wearing a humoungous black sweatshirt along with his white scarf and dark green capris.

I sit down next to him ,"Can you breath in there?"

Turning slowly towards me Gaara narrows his eyes. I can barely see them because of his panda eyes, and tries to give me a dirty look. I'm not sure if it's because he considers me a good friend or if it's the fact I finally made him realize that scowling at people did not in fact cause them to blow up, but the look seem alot softer than I remembered it being. After attempting to give me a pissed of look, he smirks lightly then turns back towards the front of the class.

Gaara has a very suprising personality. I can vouch for it because it caught me off guard at first. He can be pissy, but generally only with people who give him a bad impression. He let's things run their course, just to see where they lead because he likes to give his opinion. Not to mention the fact that he's very confident in what he says. Overall he is a very self assured person.

I pillow me head in Gaara's shoulder. Feeling me there, Gaara slouches a bit to accomidate me. Grinning into his shoulder I snuggle down and let my eyes drift shut.

-------------------- After school (in this part you'll understand why the title is named what it was)

As I head for my locker my stomach tenses up. I have to go over Sasuke's house today. But, why the hell am I feeling so damn nervous? I mean, it's not like I like him...right? And besides, I practically have a boyfriend now.

As I get the things I'll need, Sasuke wanders over, which saves me for having to go and look for him.

"You ready?" He asks and all I do is nod. I follow him out of the school and to his car. It's pretty nice. A black BMW.

The car ride was horrible. Every time I would move, which was about every two seconds, the leather seats would sqeuck. And he would give me a glare every time.

"Can't you sit still for just a minute. Besides we're almost there." he blurted out.

"Sorry, the silence is making me uncomfortable. You have any music I can put on?" He then points to a thing near the glove box. I pick it up and flip through his CD's choosing a band called My Chemical Romance. Never heard of them. I put it in to find out that they were pretty good.

Luckily we get to his place ten minutes later.

Sasuke pulls into the underground garage of this huge, expensive looking apartment building. Sighing, I climb out of the car and Sasuke leads me to the elevater, which by the way, is way nicer than any damn elevater I've ever been in. The elevator ride took about three or four minutes before we stopped on like the 50th floor... a.k.a. the top. He walks out into the hall, and I pause before follwing him.

Sasuke seems a bit nervous. We finally stop in front of a door, after walking down a forty foot hallway.The large oak door looks more like the door into a palace then to an apartment. Sasuke pauses to punch to numbers into the security pad next to the door and it pops open. He walks in "Aniki...I'm home."

Stepping in I take my shoes off and leave them near Sasuke's.

The Prince of Darkness takes my jacket and hangs it up before walking down the hall. "C'mon."

I watch him walking for a minute before walking quickly to catch up to him. We walk through a spacious living room where two of its four walls are entirely glass windows. The furniture is really old fashioned and antique looking.

We keep walking and Sasuke turns into another corridor. This is painted light yellow. We then walk into a spacious kitched the color of gingerbread cookies. The first thing that I notice is that everything is in black. The fridge, toaster, everything.

It takes me a moment to realize that Sasuke wasn't moving anymore. I peer around him at the person I hadn't previously noticed.

The guy I'm looking at looks vaguely like Sasuke in an older way and has a set of dazzling deep red eyes, which are unlike Sasuke's coal black ones. His hair is way longer. Presently, he is leaning on the counter top and watching us, slowly swirling the contents of a black cup with his right hand. His nails are painted a dark muave and is wearing several rings. He's wearing a red top that is so long it almost reaches his knees, with a studded belt overtop. I can tell he's wearing black capris underneath. He slowly slides off the stool he was sitting on and walks towards us.

His eyes slide over my face with an inquisitiveness that makes my skin prickle a bit.

Not enjoying the silence, I smile as much as I can without looking uneasy, "Uh...nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzamaki."

Itachi cocks his head to one side and continues to study my face, "Uchiha Itachi. Are you a friend or aquaintance of my little brother's?"

Sasuke answeres before I have a chance to, "A friend."

Itachi looks at Sasuke disbelievingly but only laughs, the sound rippling over everything in the room, before answering "Since when did you bother with friends little brother?"

Sasuke snorts softly then turns and looks at me, "Naruto, go down the hall and go to the room at the end, on the right. I have to talk to my brother."

Nodding, a bit numb under Itachi's curiously mesmerizing gaze, I turn and head down the hallway.

Shaking my head to try and shake out the fog induced by starring into Itachi's eyes to long. I wander down the hall and to the last room. Sighing a bit, I put my hand on the smooth gold colored knob and push the heavy door open. It's dark inside and I fumble for the lightswitch. I take a look around. His bed is about four times bigger than mine and has what looks like seven or eight dark ueblue pillows piled on. The sheets are also dark blue with a massive snow white comforter at the base of his bed and is probably the lightest thing in here. There are five ceiling high windows all shutting out the evening sunlight with dark blue velvet curtains. The carpet is black and the walk in closet in painted a shocking bright red.

Shrugging off my backpack, I look around for a decent place to put it down. I feel like I shouldn't be touching anything. What the hell was I doing here anyways? It's not like Sasuke actually needs my help. He's perfectly smart enough to have done it on his own.

When I decide to turn around and look for Sasuke, he walks right in on me. "C'mon. We're going to use my brother's computer."

Are you freaking serious? I just un-fogged my brain and you want me to back in there? Are you insane? But of course, I just follow him.

Sasuke heads out into the hall and waits for me to follow. He leads me to the room right across from his.

Sasuke opens it cautiously and peeks before motioning me to follow. This room is almost the same as Sasuke's except for the fact that everything is bloody red. Gives me the chills. Sasuke switches on the computer before grabbing a second chair and sitting himself in the first.

I take a seat next to him.

Just when I thought I could settle down, Itachi comes prowling in. He stands in the doorway for a minute before coming in and shutting the door silently behind him. Have I mentioned how everything here makes no sound? And for someone like me who makes noise like crazy, forcibly making myself to polite conversation was driving me crazy.

Thankfully Sasuke starts talking "So what are we going to do it on?"

Shrugging I say "A flood?"

Sasuke just shakes his head.

"A fire?"

Again, he shakes his head.

Now I really don't know what to say "A murder?"

Itachi quietly chuckles and we both look up. He's standing off to our right a bit and painting. When the hell did he walk in!? "Why such morbid topics Naruto?"

I blink but don't answer.

Sasuke smiles a bit "A murder is fine."

Itachi hums his approval "Uncongenial is always a way to go." Uncongenial? What the fuck does that mean?

Itachi pauses, green brush dipped in fresh blue paint, above his canvas thoughfully "Naruto, come here a moment."

Sasuke glances up sharply and looks at Itachi warningly. Itachi for his part only smiles.

Watching their exchanged looks and not really understanding I get up and walk over to Itachi. He adds the bit of blue and motions me around where I can take a look. He's also looking at the painting. Out of habit (I'm guessing) he toys with the piercing in his tounge (which I hadn't noticed until now) and inclines his head slightly towards mine. "What does this look like to you?"

I hesitate to answer. I admit that I have no clue.

Itachi laughs that same rippling laugh, the one that makes every hair on my body stand up, and slowly puts his paints down on the high table next to the canvas. Turning back to me, he hold up to fingers. One has a ring, but I don't look too much at it. Instead, I focus on his face. I must admit, just like Sasuke, he is easy on the eyes.

He smiles very slightly "There are two kinds of art, Naruto. The kinds you do to please others and the kinds you do to please yourself."

I nod. Makes sense.

Itachi watches me and continues "The same applies to everything else you might do. No matter what you decide to invest time in, there will be ways of doing it to please others and way of doing it to please yourself personally. Whatever topic you may choose...as long as you write it carfully, you can even make others see the appeal in your subject. Manipulating your words, much like you can do with your actions. Understand?"

I nod, amazed at the truth in the statement.

Itachi toys absently with the ring on his hand and continues "Because of that, you should feel at ease with choosing whatever topic may come to mind and write about it simply because you should know that they are only words chosen for the purpose of communicating to others your ideals...when you are sure of yourself others won't question you."

Sasuke appears next to me and I jump. Glaring and Itachi mildly he yanks on my sweatshirt "I'm done...let's go."

Itachi seem amused by the uncomfortable tension in the air. Presently, I realize that it's between them. I offer no protest as Sasuke half drags me back to his room. Itachi only smiles amusedly then goes back to painting his canvas.

Sasuke slams his door shut and scowling he drops his jacket on the floor and goes to sit on his bed.

Walking over to the window I pull the curtains aside a bit.

Chancing some conversation, I slowly come to a stop near Sasuke's bed and seat myself at the foot of it. "You okay?"

Sasuke shuffling the papers he printed off glanced up long enough to give me a look.

Guess not.

I shift and lean on the bed "What just happened? I mean, you are all pissed off already and I haven't even done anything stupid yet."

Sasuke smirks very slightly and shrugs "Nothings wrong."

I grin "Your a crap liar. Well you and Itachi seem kinda not cool to eachother, you know?"

Sasuke stiffens "What does it matter?"

"Where are you parents?" As soon as this left my mouth I wish it hadn't. The whole rooms seems to suffocate.

Sasuke just sits there.

Trying to play it cool I say something else "You know, I was an orpahn for a long time. I don't even remember my parents. I always thought it would be cool to have an older brother."

Sasuke laughs, a slighly bitter sound "He's not much of a brother. Itachi's reckless..."

"Reckless? How?"

Sasuke looks up sharply dark hair falling into his eyes "You asked about my parents. They died in a car accident..."

I stay silent.

Sasuke looks away and continues oddly calm "Itachi was driving, and he's so perfect, so he's not supposed to crash, isn't he? He's not supposed to be the only one to come out of the accident alive right? And he's not supposed to come home after getting checked at the hospital and say nothing to me right? Or wait till the funeral place called to confirm arrangements he'd made, wouldn't you think?"

Sasuke's eyes narrow dangerously as he continues "And he thinks he's such a know it all; everyone thinks he's so smart. How come he had an accident then? He's incapable of making mistakes like that...Then you get the impression he did in on purpose and since he's so unaffected by it and the chain of events it led to, you figure there's something wrong with him. Then you relize that it's just the way he is...somehow he changed before you could notice adn what's left in his place is this person you hardly recognize. Sill you call him your brother and go out in public with him and act like he's not different when he's actually a whole other person."

I pale visibly when Sasuke looks at me sharply "But we're not doing out project on that are we?"

That totally slammed shut the open for discussion part of this one sided conversation.

"You really think it's his fault?" I ask timidly.

Sasuke sighs "You wouldn't understand."

I just stay quiet. Thinking. Suddenly I wish I could just wrap my arms around him and take away his pain. Wait! Did I just think that? Wow, I must be getting sick or something. Right?

After about ten minutes I bug Sasuke into making me something to eat. I sit on the counter as Sasuke prepares something. A buzzer goes off and Sasuke presses a red button then goes back to cooking.

I'm guessing that somebody is on their way up. My suspicion is confirmed when I hear the doorbell. Sasuke sighs "Can you go get that?"

Nodding I totter down the hall and open the door. Shocked I don't reply when Haku tells me hi.

Sasuke wanders into the hall and greets him.

Finally able to speak I ask "What are you doing here?"

Haku grins "I teach Sasuke how to cook. Surly I've mentioned it before. Well, I'm actually here to pick you up. Sasuke cancelled his lesson today because you were coming over. He said it would also be helpful if I could pick you up."

Blinking stupidly Haku ushers me into the kitchen where Sasuke managed to make small pita bread sandwhichs. He sets a plate in front of me and gives me a Pepsi.

I settle down and eat them as Sasuke watches me, half daring me to make a bad comment about them. Suprisingly, they are really good.

Haku speaks up suddenly "Naruto, Neji asked me to tell you to call him."

Sasuke stands abruptly and walks off in the direction of his room. Haku and I share a look before Haku motions for me to go after him. Sliding off the counter I do.

Sasuke is packing up my stuff when I finally creep into his room. He doesn't look up when I sit on the edge of his bed and doesn't speak to me as I continue to sit there.

"We never get along do we?" I'm only half asking him. I know the answer myself.

Sasuke pauses, shakes his head, and goes on ignoring me.

Suddenly annoyed I flop back on his bed and stare at the ceiling "You know, I really hate when you do that."

I can't see Sasuke, but I feel it when he moves closer to where I am. Somewhere off to my left I hear him ruffling papers as he moves a bit closer "Do what?"

I can tell he mocking me. Growling I cross my arms over my chest "You don't even like me, why are you getting jealous and so pissed off all of a sudden? Whe the hell is wrong with you anyway?"

Something about the way everything goes deathly quiet makes my skin crawl. Right when I'm about to sit up, Sasuke leans over me suddenly.

When I say this guy is gorgeous, I'm not lying. His hair is falling into his face and his eyes look set and more determined. His mouth is curved up in a decidedly wicked smirk adn he's looking at me like im dessert. This would be very flattering if it didn't make me feel like Dracula's latest victem.

Sasuke leanes over me more and places his hands on either side of my head. I feel the bed dip near my hip as Sasuke sits next to me. I get that feeling of deja vu except that this time I feel like a caged animal. Neji isn't threatening to me because he's gentle. Sasuke is very unpredictable and I don't even know if getly is in his vocabulary.

Sasuke's eyes trace the curve of my face and mouth. I know that look because I know it's the look I have when I draw, studying the features of something and imprinting them in memory. He leans even farther over me and I finally get some sense and press a hand to his chest, more or less trying to stop him.

Firmly in my opinion I look Sasuke in the eyes "What are you doing?"

Sasuke smirks and leans down on one elbow, letting his hand cup the back of me head and tilt my face up a bit. This also brings our faces alot closer.

He's not answering and I feel myself wanting to panic. Wanting, but not.

Swallowing nervously, I open my mouth to say something else when Sasuke practically crushes his mouth to mine. I've never been kissed like this before. It's not horrible but it's no where near gentle. His mouth moves over mine with a possessiveness that suprises me and it takes me a moment to relize that this is getting out of hand. Sasuke's tounge in my mouth proves the fact.

I know I should be protesting but Sasuke's kissing me like he's not about to let me go. My body is turning to jelly.

The only reason it stops at all is becuase Sasuke stops it. There is no way I was going to be able to stop it. It's not like I hadn't wanted to but I felt powerless.

Gathering my wits and my breath I glare mildly at him "You know...this is getting to be borderline rape."

He looks like he wants to laugh. Instead he leans over and bites my neck. This send suffeicent shudders through my entire body to render me incapable of complaining any more.

He smiles at the way I relax suddenly and answers me "It's not rape if you let me."

I'd be mad but my body still feels like jelly. However I'm determined not to let him have the last laugh "You know I practically have a boyfriend."

Sasuke looked unfazed "Hyuga? Does that count?"

I'm now aware I can feel now "You know what? You can fight with Neji all you want but I'm not some war trophy."

Sasuke has the grace to set me straight "For one Hyuga isn't exactly a real challenge...I could get into your pants without trying much. Second, you aren't a war trophy."

The sudden knock on the door makes me jump. Sasuke lazily sits me up not seeming the least bit concerned somebody was on the other side of the door. In a hurry to grab my stuff and get the hell out of there I didn't notice that Itachi was the one who knocked. He said Haku was wondering what was taking so long.

When I walk out, Haku is waiting by the front door. I try and act like nothings happened while Haku fusses over the fact I look like I've been taking drugs. Meaning, I'm realy jittery.

Itachi pops up to say a creepily cheerful goodbye and says I should visit again since Sasuke hasn't got many friends. Sasuke says a quiet goodbye, his cool-as-ice persona back on.

To Be Continued...

---------------------------

Next Chapter- Suffering Hearts and Spicy Kisses

What to expect next Chapter (Ill start doing this from now on...I think.)

-Some horrible secret about Sasuke (that I try and help him with)

-Mine and Neji's 'date' (juicy)

-An argument in gym class (pretty out of control)

----------------------------

So, what do you guys think so far? And just to let you know, things will get more intense and huge after this! It's just barely beginning to roll.Gosh, and to think that I had to go through this stuff. Guess I really can't complain about some things though

; ) aren't I right?

-Sighs- I can't wait for you to read the rest. There is prolly so many things you want to know...but you will have to keep on reading to find out. And thanks again to Every Single one of my reviewers. If it wasn't for you, I would have stopped by now. So thanks again. And keep reviewing.

If there is anything you would like to say...or talk to me...Just send me a message. Alright. And I'll answer you all. I promise...and I'll even give you an autograph (or you can talk to the others if there is somebody that want...like Sasuke (don't know why) or Gaara, or Neji...or anybody else.)


	10. Bleeding Hearts and Spicy Kisses

Alright...here is yet another chapter. Ahhh...Ramen is good for you. I just had me a bowl, so I would have enough energy to type. You know...it was raining today. Rain always makes me sad, because it's the clouds tears. I wonder why they cry...

----------------------------------

Author- Who do you think? Me of couse...Naruto Uzamaki

Chapter- Bleeding Hearts and Spicy Kisses

-----------------------------------

---Spanish

I walked down the hall towards my locker, my footsteps echoing off the wall of the empty hallways. I had alot on my mind right now and I didn't feel like seeing Sasuke at the moment. It would only confuse me more, so I decided to skip. As I passed the guys bathroom I heard something that made me stop. I couldn't quite understand what the sound was, but it sure did make me curious. So with nothing better to do, I decided to take a look.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw as I opened the door. It was the one and only Sasuke. The one person I didn't want to see right now. But there he was and someting not right with him. There was a bloody razor in his right hand. When he had heard the door open, he looked up at me through his bangs with panic in his eyes. I could see that he was now trying to hide his cut wrist, but wasn't doing a very good job at it. 

"Sasuke..." I whispered, taking a step towards him.

"What?" he took a step backwards, still trying to hide his wrist.

I slowly walk towards him and try to take a look at his wrist ,"Don't touch me," he said angrily.

"Don't be stupid Sasuke. Let me help you."

He sneered at me "I don't need help asshole, especially from you."

I try and take his wrist again, this time succeding. He pulls to take it away, but I'm holding his arm firmly. I can see that he cut real deep. His wrist is covered with recent cuts, along with scars.

"Don't you dare tell anybody about this, or I'll kick your ass Uzamaki."

I ignore his empty threat "How long?" I ask.

"Why do you care?" his gaze turned towards the floor.

I look at him, my face angry "Because I do."

"I don't know. It's been a while," he finally says.

I drag his towards the sink to wash off his wrist. He stumbles a little and I can tell it was from the loss of blood, so I sit him down leaning against the wall. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get some bandages. Just stay here." I walk towards the door.

"Just don't tell anybody" he says, there is no anger in his voice.

I smile at him reassuringly "I know."

----

I get back to Sasuke about five minutes later out of breath from running to the nurse's office and back.

"You okay?" I ask kneeling down in front of him and taking his wrist into my hand. Stupid question...of course he's not.

"Why?" I ask tending to his wound.

After I'm done he just sits there staring at his bandaged wrist and doesn't answer. Sighing, I sit down next to him, the cold wall giving me chills.

I turn my head and look at Sasuke. His head is leaned back against the wall, and his eyes are shut. I place my arms around him and bring him closer to me. For a second, he squrims to get away, but then just stills.

After a while, I'm just sitting there with my arms wrapped around him and his head leaning on my chest.

"Sasuke?" I break the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I think maybe you should just go home and rest."

He sighs "Yeah...you're right." He slowly stands up and I do the same.

"**Naru**..." he calls me. This sends unexplained chills down my spine. That damn feeling of deja vu comes.

"Yeah Sasuke?"

He looks at me seriously "Don't tell anybody."

I smile as I pull down his sleeve "I won't."

I walk him out to his car and make it back in time for my next class.

------After school

I see Neji waiting by his locker for me.

"Hey," I say as he spots me.

He grins "Are you ready?"

I nod and follow him out to his car. I climb into the passenger seat as he climbs in as well. We had made plans to go out, but I really wan't in the mood to go anywhere right now. I kept worring about Sasuke, which wasn't being fair to Neji.

As if reading my mind he says "You don't really want to go out do you?"

I shake me head "Not really."

He thinks for a moment for a moment before answering "Would you rather hang out at your place?"

I smiled "Sounds great."

It takes us about fifteen minutes to get to my small apartment.

On the way to the elevator I see Tsunade-hag. She's my damn landlord. She's not all that bad though. I try and avoid her so she doesn't ask me a million questions. No luck.

"Hey! Brat! Who's your friend?"

Sighing I turn towards her "Uh...this is Neji Hyuga." Then I explain to Neji "Tsunade is my landlord."

He holds out his hand to her "Nice to meet you."

She takes it in hers "Right back at ya. You have helluva lot more manners than that Shika kid he's always bringing around."

"Hey..Shika has manners," I say then stick out my tounge at her.

I then grab Neji by the arm and drag him to the elevator before she could say anything else.

We finally get to my apartment. I unlock the door and lead Neji in.

My place isn't so flashy, but it's what I call home. I have only a red suede couch and a T.V in the living room. My lack of furniture is because of my need for space for my paints and supplies. The floor is littered with paintbrushes, crayons, markers and various pots of bright pastel, oil and water color paints.

The walls are also lined with detachable white paper and has one large bay window with severl smaller ones. I'm thinking of what we can do when a though occurs to me.

"Hey, Neji. C'mere for a sec will ya?" I head for my room as he follows with a curious expression on his face. I rummage through my closet until I find what I was looking for. I toss Neji a pair of my old sweats and a black tank. "Put these on okay?" I start to change into a pair of sweats and a large orange shirt that has various paint spots on it myself.

A few minutes later, we're back in my living room. He looks at me questionally.

I smile "We're going to finger paint." I almost burst out laughing when I see the look he gives me.

I lay out some of the paints we're going to use, then dip my fingers into the blue before placing them on the canvas I set up for us. Neji eyes me for a moment before shrugging and does the same, only using yellow.

When we were all done we stand back and admire our work. Various shapes and pictures are all over the canvas.

"Looks nice" I say and Neji nods in agreement.

He puts his arm around me. I smile and suggest "We should get cleaned."

He looks at me and agrees "Yeah."

We head towards the bathroom and wash our hands before changing.

Half an hour later, we're curled up together on the futon watching movies. We dragged it in here then ordered sushi. I asked for ramen, but he said that I need a change of food.

I'm laying with my head on Neji's chest and everything feels so...relaxed.

-----

When I next open my eyes, the room is dark, and Neji doesn't seem to be around. I listen closly and I can faintly hear the sound of the shower running.

Smiling to myself, I stand up and walk down the hall and towards the bathroom. The door is cracked open a bit, with steam and light streaming out. As I get nearer I hear the shower turn off. I pause for a moment as I hear him shuffling around inside.

As I turn around and was about to walk away, Neji opens the door and spots me. Turning towards him, I smile sheepishly "I didn't know where you were." He's shirtless and only wearing his pants from earlier.

He smiles "You were sleeping, so I decided to take a quick shower. I hope you don't mind."

I shake my head "Not at all. When are you going home?"

He smriks "Whenever you want me to." Neji then grabs the brush on the sink, the one hardly used because I don't brush my hair, and goes through his hair. He was about to put his up, but I grab his wrist "Leave it down please. It looks fine." He nods and takes my hand dragging me back to the living room. I glance at the clock and it's only eight-ish.

Neji drops gracefully onto the futon and pulls me down to sit on his lap.

Reaching up slowly, and if letting me keep track of his movements, he smooths a hand into my hair. It's been a pretty long day, so the hair gel I dump on every morning has long since faded. I go along with the flow pressing myself to him. I lift my arms from my lap and wrap them around his wide smooth shoulders.

Neji's second hand is pressed at the base of my spine and creeps up only as far as the center of my back. For a time we just hold eachother. My chin is against his collarbone and I can feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. This puts me in a state of ease.

But then I think of Sasuke, and I feel guilty because he's feeling horrible, and I'm not helping him, but here with Neji.

Neji nuzzles the top of my head which brings me out of my thoughts "Ready?"

There is alot of permission I'm signing away, and I feel it when I say yes. This is why I like Neji. He doesn't take my answer as permission just to dive in. Slowly, the warm hand settled on my back slides up and cups my face.

Using the leverage he has on me, Neji tilts my head back and away from the shelter of his body. His eyes are luminescent and warmer that I have ever seen them.

Suddenly relaxing, I smile for him. He doesn't quite smile back, but he doesn't have to; I can see it in his eyes. Leaning down he kisses me. Resolved to forget about Sasuke right now I press my lips more firmly against his.

Slowly, Neji lays me down on the futon. His mouth leaves mine and he trails off along my jaw and neck. My right arm is still slung around his shoulders, but my left his a fist full of silky brown hair.

Neji's got me 100 distracted when he presses a knee between my own. Slowly, the weight of his own body shifts and aligns itself with mine. Something very prominent settles itself against my hip.

It makes me gasp is such a way as to make Neji smirk. Blushing I joke "Is that for me?"

Neji almost lookes amused but he's too busy eyeing my shoulder where I'm sure a very obvious hickey has formed. "Do you want it to be?"

I laugh and pull him down for another kiss.

I know we're not going to have sex...but the way he's going on just might make me consider it.

I was going to say something, but stop myslef when Neji starts to lift the bottom half of my shirt. The intent look on his face makes it apparent that no matter what I asy he's not going to stop.

I'm a bit worried he's going to ask about my tattoo and want an explanation I can't give.

I feel his hand smooth itself over my belly. Using a finger he lazily traces the tattoo from the outside edges all the way around the spiral. "It's beautiful."

Smiling I say "I've seen more beautiful things."

He laughs lightly and leans farther over me and I reach up to wrap my arms around his shoulders but he cathces them and lays them aside. I leave them above my head where he placed them.

One of his hands slides beneath my neck and tilts my face upwards. He nips my bottom lip before kissing me. It's as gentle as before but more exploring. I hold my breath while we kiss so when he pulls away and nips at my bottom lip again, I'm completely breathless.

The second nip stings mildly and as if sensing that Neji sucks gently on to to sooth the mild pain.

Neji pulls away slightly and kisses my forehead lightly "Bedtime."

"What!" I blurt out and he only laughs. "Are you serious?" I ask pouting.

Neji this time actually laughs and hides his face in the crook of my neck ,"Either that, or your not going to school tomorrow."

It takes me a minute to try and figure out what exactly that means "What if I don't mind?"

Neji doesn't answer right away, but reaches over and pulls the blanket over us "I'd feel bad."

I pull Neji's half hidden face up to mine and raise my eyebrows at him.

He shocks the crap outta me by full out laughing. Stunned I don't protest anymore when he rolls us over and tucks me against his chest, my head under his chin.

Grinning against his collarbone, I lean away and look at him "Was that a freak accident, or will I see that more often?"

Neji doesn't answer me but raises an eyebrow and it's my turn to laugh. He reaches out and pulls me back into him.

We fall asleep silently and slowly, I start to drift asleep.

It occurs to me then that I've got the most caring boyfriend in the world. Not to mention the fact that he's also gorgeous. So...how did he end up mine?

----

I'm propped up on my right elbow and looking down into Neji's face. For some reason, I woke up early. Something that is both unheard of and actually kind of nice.

Neji is still sleeping. His left arm is wrapped around my waist and his right is curled around my hipbone. His face is pale and completely smoothed out in sleep. He looks peaceful to the point of me not wanting to wake him up. So instead, I distract myself from his face by looking at the way his hair fanned out during the night.

The long, dark strands are splayed over the pillow and lying out on the floor behind him. Some hair curled up on his bare shoulder and neck. Some had also fallen into his face. Reaching out, I brush the hair off his shoulder. I hold my breath; grinning like a crazy person, as he shifts and his arms tighten around me. As he moves closer to me, his hair follows, the ends curling on the edge of the futon.

I study the way the muscles in his arms twitch under my light touch when I slide my fingertips down to his wrist and then, carefully, intertwine our hands. I really don't wanna wake him up but it's not like I have a choice in the first place. Leaning down, I place a kiss in the little place between his eyes.

He stirs but doesn't wake up.

Grinning still, I kiss the middle of his forehead. Half sure it would wake him up, I watch as he buries is face into the pillow instead. Laughing quietly, I kiss the only place not hiding in the pillow: the bottom of his jaw. This time, he mumbles vaguely and turns his face back towards me.

I'm guessing that it's gonna take more then little butterfly kisses to wake him up.

Using the leverage I kinda sorta have on him, I push our intertwined hands until he rolls onto his back. Now that I'm half lying on his chest, his arm still around my waist, I can tell that he's not so asleep anymore. Slowly, Neji cracks both eyes open and two slivers of bluish-silver peek out at me.

Neji closes his eyes again and ignores me when I grin at him. Still smiling, I lean down and kiss him properly. He doesn't kiss back. I think he's trying to protest being woken up so early. Undaunted, I lean in again and press my tongue into his mouth, my own personal way of saying 'Good Morning'.

This time, he doesn't play dead.

We kiss for maybe a full two or three minutes before he breaks away and I tuck my head under his chin.

Nuzzling his bare collarbone, I take a minute to ask my first rhetorical question of the day, "Awake yet?"

Neji's chest rises and falls steadily with every measured breath he takes. Absently, as if still half asleep, Neji gently rubs my back. It takes him a full minute to answer, "Are you trying to be annoying?"

I laugh and Neji just sighs and keeps rubbing my back. We lie there for a few more minutes before Neji nudges me and we both sit up. Neji's hair is actually pretty long. Looking at it now, I can clearly see that it must be a massive pain the ass to blow-dry.

Neji slowly finger combs it and I marvel at the fact that it's not even tangled.

I sit back and survey the sky through the bay window. The sun is barely peeking out and the sky is practically still dark. Turning back to Neji, I watch him plait his hair into a single, loose braid and toss it over his shoulder.

Seeing me starring, Neji smirks. I blush and turn away.

Scratching the back of my head out of embarrassment, I explain vaguely: "I love your hair"

Reaching out, he curls his fingers around the back of my neck. His other hand, still intertwined with mine, pulls me closer to him. Touching his forehead softly to mine, he smiles: "Flatter me, and I may not believe you. Criticize me, and I may not like you. Ignore me, and I may not forgive you. Encourage me, and I will not forget you. Love me and I may be forced to love you."

I grin a fraction of my usual grin and hide my face in his shoulder. I'm pretty thankful for the fact that I'm already sitting 'cause that would've made my knees turn to jelly.

How does he do that to me?

Neji moves and the sheets slide off his side and onto my lap. He stands and stretches before reaching down to haul me onto my feet. I blink stupidly when I come face to face with his bright silver eyes. He laughs quietly at my deer-in-headlights- look, "We should shower"

I blink at him, "Lets"

Neji stops and looks me over thoughtfully, "Maybe not"

Pouting, I try my best to look innocent, "Why not?"

Neji uses his right hand to smooth my left eyebrow down, "If we go together, we wouldn't be showering"

I grin, "So what?"

Neji ignores me and continues matter-a-fact, "We would be screwing around"

My grin widens, "What's wrong with screwing around?"

Neji smirks, "Everything"

I give him my best puppy-dog look and hope for the best. Neji looks like he wants to give in but toughens his resolve at the last minute, "You'll tidy up and I'll shower"

I roll my eyes at him.

Neji shrugs, "I'll make you breakfast"

That gets my attention. I may not be too happy about being banned from showering with him but that doesn't mean that I can't see that he's trying to make up for it.

Nodding, I push him towards the hall, "Ok, fine, but I get to choose next time"

Neji pauses and pulls me close enough to rest his chin on my head, "Next time what?"

I pretend to be annoyed and grumble under his chin, "Next time you sleep over"

Neji lets me pull out of his embrace and eyes me, amused, "There will be a next time?"

I stomp towards my futon and start tidying up, "Stop teasing me, go take your damn shower"

Neji smirks and disappears into the dark hallway. Once I'm sure he's gone and I can hear the shower running, I laugh little. I'm rubbing off on him big time. 

---

Neji and I split after we got to school since we have different classes in the morning today. The bus ride was pretty fun since I spent a lot of time trying to embarrass Neji by sitting in his lap and fussing over him. A couple of people had been starring, and I wasn't sure if it was being with Neji that gave me the confidence, but I'd been fooling around more in public then I ever had in my life. Laughing till I almost peed my pants was worth Neji being even a little mad at me. Besides, I got to see skin-like-flawless-marble Neji blush.

Very worth it… 

---Physics

Anyway, after I came down from my morning high, I'd been forced back down to ground zero because of an irritating thing called reality. I had physics first thing and had to make an effort at trying to listen and actually do some of the assignments cause my mark at midterm had been less then exciting.

The point is, though, that I hate this class and will continue to as long as I live. The only reason I survive it typically is because of Gaara.

Today, my red haired enigma is wearing black capris and a checkered white and orange t-shirt. The usually white scarf is black toady. He's got his sneakers on and several wristbands only on his left arm. There's this little Happy Bunny pin on his butt pocket that says: 'It's okay if you wanna drop dead'. What really gets my attention though is the panda eyes. Gaara always has panda eyes but today he opted for notice-me-blue instead of mellow-fellow-black. They're extra noticeable because they're this color that is like black-that-fades-into-blue tinted mascara. He also painted a teardrop under his right eye.

He's adorable

Since it'd been kinda chilly this morning I'd decided to bundle up like an Artic inhabitant to be better-safe-then-sorry in plain jeans and hiding inside of one of a thousand sweaters I owned. I just wasn't paying enough attention when I picked it out cause the damn thing is this 'new-leaves' kinda green and since my hair's bright blonde, you can see me from miles away in every direction when I'm wearing it, which naturally, irritates the crap out of me.

"Are you busy Saturday?" I ask him.

He looks at me a moment before answering "No." in his usual monotone voice.

I smile "Wanna hang out then?"

"Sure" he replies. He then slowly writes a number on a sheet of paper "It's my number. Just call when you wanna go."

I take his number "Alright."

I find that being with Gaara is probably the safest place to be when I'm not with Shika or Haku or Neji. Glancing towards the board where the teacher has written two more lines worth of notes, I yawn quietly behind a hand and pillow my head on Gaara's shoulder. Feeling me there, Gaara slouches a bit to accommodate me. Grinning into his shoulder, I snuggle down and let my eyes drift shut.

Looking at Gaara from the side, you wouldn't figure that he's playing pillow for me. I always catch a quick catnap in the mornings in Physics. Other people look at this habit of mine as being rude and the worst way to learning anything, technically because you're not listening when you sleeping right? The way I see it, I'm doing the teacher and my fellow students a favor. When I'm not sleeping, I'm complaining and trust me, that's much worse.

---Gym

We sit in our typical squads and watched as the teacher wandered back indoors. Today was a pretty good day for playing outdoors cause it wasn't too warm and not too chilly now that it was later in the day. I was also thankful for the fact that it had warmed up 'cause I didn't know if I could stand anymore of wearing my sweater.

A few minutes later he wanders back out with somebody following him.

The guy is hiding inside a massive gray sweater. Like Sensei, he's also wearing shades, although his are a lot smaller and a bit more stylish. He's got jet-black hair that sticks up a bit because of the bandana he's wearing. His hands are stuffed into his pockets casually and he's wearing track pants and sneakers like the rest of us. He looks kind of distant in this whole I-don't-normally-associate-with-other-teen-agers-but-I'll-tolerate-you-all-anyway kind of way. The teacher announces that his name is Aburame Shino and that he's part of our Gym class and that we should treat him with respect and blah.

The newly dubbed Shino looks over us with a mildly bored look but stops and nods at someone. Next to me, Gaara nods back. Sensei let's Shino sit with us because he also noticed that Gaara and Shino looked like they knew each other.

Next, the teacher takes quick attendance and checks the equipment and borrows some of the guys to set up pylons. While this is going on, Kiba decides to razz me.

"Yo I wouldn't want to be on blondie's team. Last time I saw him try and kick a ball, he fell right on his ass."

Some of the guys laugh

Pulling on the cheekiest grin I can manage, I smirk at him, "Whose the one who swelled up like a bloated hippo when he got stung by a wasp?"

More of the guys laugh

Kiba's either in a good mood or totally undaunted, "Yeah, who's the one that got his ass kicked around everyday after that for laughing so much at me?"

Some of the guys are really laughing now

Scowling, I stick my tongue out at him, "Just because you're a prick doesn't mean you have to act like one"

Kiba laughs loudly along with his friends; "Maybe you wouldn't be so offended if you weren't such a baby"

This is bordering on annoying but I'm staying cool. I know for a fact that losing my temper would make Kiba the winner. Before I can open my mouth again, Neji speaks up, "Kiba, stop being childish"

Kiba pauses surprised for a second, before laughing harder, "Yo, Blondie can defend himself right?"

Gaara, who hadn't really spoken up all day, sits up slowly. Fixing Kiba with a piercing look, he says slowly to be clear: "Shut up, Scruffy"

Kiba raises both eyebrows in an attempt to look surprised, "Or you'll do what, Princess Panda?"

At this point, even I can tell you things are getting out of hand. Gaara doesn't seem the least bit annoyed at being directly teased about his panda eyes. Instead, he stands slowly, the entire gym class watching, and heads straight for Kiba. I open my mouth to protest but Neji lightly touches my arm. When I turn to look at him, he's smirking. Shutting my mouth, I turn back to see what exactly is going to happen.

Gaara looms over Kiba, his shadow completely casting over a slightly surprised Kiba. Gaara's decked out in black track pants and a loose red tank top. He took off all his wristbands off along with his scarf but pinned the Happy Bunny to his tank. Leaning over Kiba, he tilts his head to one side, "Say that again?"

Kiba pauses a moment before actually moving to open his mouth to repeat the disastrous thing he said earlier. Half the gym class leans forward expectantly and holds their breath, waiting to see if Kiba really will say it again.

Next to me, Shino signs, sounding more annoyed then anything else.

"I wouldn't"

It kind of surprises me to hear Sasuke speak. He's sitting a little ways away from the rest of us. He pulled all of his black-blue hair away from his face with a white bandana and was curled up inside a fully black tracksuit. His light skin contrasted sharply against the black and made him look almost whiter than white. His hands were tucked diplomatically in his lap and he was eyeing Kakashi-Sensei and looking somewhat amused.

Kiba, glad for the distraction, turned to Sasuke, "You wouldn't what?"

Sasuke smirks and gives Kiba a look over his shoulder, "Gaara's got a pretty bad temper. You shouldn't start fights with people you've already made the mistake of underestimating"

Kiba opened his mouth to retort but Shika lazily yawned and cut in, "I hate to say this but he's totally right"

I turn to look at Shika. He and Sasuke never agreed on anything, as far as I knew, so Sasuke must be more then right if Shika concurred with him.

Shika surveyed the sky with a bored expression, "Don't look at me like that, he's right. There's nothing else to it"

Kiba snorts and seems to regain some measure of confidence, "So what? I was wrestling champion three years in a row and-"

He was cut off when Shika waved his hand dismissively in his direction, "Who cares it's not like I reserve space in my head to remember useless information like that"

Our gym class erupted in laughter and Kiba, embarrassed, finally calms down. It was around that time that the teacher wandered back to us. Absently scratching the back of his head, he grinned at us, "Ready?" 

To be continued...

-------------------------

Next Chapter...

-Me and Sasuke hang out...(believe me...you don't want to miss this!YOU DON'T! IT'S EXCITING!)

-Garra and I hang out...(you won't believe what I get!)

-------------------------

Well, there you have it. Another chapter...and I can guarantee the next one will be even better! So...you are still reading this right? RIGHT!? Well anyways...just R&R please...and I will love you forever. If you don't...I'll be really sad and not continue. Anyways...it's still raining...-sigh- Well...until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, dear fans, readers, awesome people of mine. I'm back with a new chaper. Eeh, it has taken me a while, well a sueper long while, so update. But I hope that this makes up for it!!

:]

Chapter ?? d:

--Lunch.

We're all sitting at the table, me, Shika, Gaara (I'm glad they accepted him into our group so easily), and Haku, pretending Shika isn't burning a hole through the table, when Sasuke's cell rings. I'd completely forgotten I had it. So you're probably wondering why the hell I even have his cell phone. Well, he dropped it in the locker room without knowing, so I picked it up and was planning on giving it back to him the next time I saw him.

Of course the damn thing keeps ringing, and the longer it does, the guiltier I look, so Shika and Haku are both looking at me curiously.

Shika slowly pushes his plate aside, "I didn't know you had a cell."

I try and smile innocently, "I don't."

Gaara blinks slowly at Shika and me before resuming his lunch with a mildly progressive expression.

Shika raises an eyebrow at me, "Is it even yours?"

I laugh nervously and Gaara gives me a vaguely sympathetic look. Gaara also has the good grace to save my skin, "Don't you have a quiz to finish?"

The way he narrows his eyes when he tells me lets me know that I own him big, but it's ok.

Grinning, I stand up, "Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I'll catch up with you guys later."

--English. Not really.

I'm headed towards my English class when I decide I don't want to go. I only have three classes left, so why not just skip the rest of the day right?

Heading out, I go straight for the parking lot. The sun's been warming up all day and I feel the heat hit my back and cling to my skin the second I get past the big red doors. I pull my sweatshirt off the try and lessen the time it will take to cook me alive.

There are tons of places to hide if you want to skip and not get caught by the cops, so it surprises me to see some guy sitting out in plain view on the trunk part of a black BMW, and the guy is someone I know.

Sasuke is facing away from me and sitting plainly in the sun. I don't know how he can stand it, but he's sitting stock still. From what I can see…he looks bummed. Cautiously, I walk around to face him.

His hairs windswept and all in his eyes. He's wearing this red shirt that has a little Nintendo mushroom on it. His legs, in whit capris, are spread out and his feet, in black beach sandals, are resting on the bumper of his car. He's also wearing a heavy studded wristband, probably to hide his cut.

Sasuke doesn't seem to have noticed me and is staring at a pack of cigarettes he's holding in his right hand. I never pegged him as a smoker, but it wouldn't have surprised me if he were. Not because popular people have an annoying tendency to pick up crappy fads but more because he happens to be suck a tyrant, he just does things 'cause he can.

"Didn't know you smoked," I say finally, letting my presence be known.

Sasuke looks up at me a bit listlessly but seems to wake up a bit when he recognizes who's currently talking to him. He looks at me hard for a moment.

I stand passively as the Prince of Darkness gives me the critical eye. After a moment he looks away from me suddenly and quietly answers, "I bought them for Itachi."

I raise an eyebrow surprised, " Itachi smokes?"

Sasuke smirks a bit, "When he's mad he does whatever he wants."

I shrug and quietly move next to him. He moves over so I can climb on to. I stare at the sea of cars ahead of us, "You pissed him off??"

Sasuke clucks his tongue, "I'm the only one who knows how."

"You did it on purpose?"

He laughs bitterly, "Of course I did."

Trying to change the subject I chance, "How'd you get those anyways?"

He shifts next to me, "Anyone can look older if they want to…you just have to have confidence."

I scoff. "Or have a fake ID and balls of steel."

Sasuke laughs lightly and it irritates me to find out I actually like the sound. He reaches up to pull the hair out his face, "Hey…"

I look at him, "Yeah?"

He kind of frowns at me, hesitates, and decides to tell me anyways, "I'm done. You want to leave?"

I let myself smile a bit, "Classes cancelled?"

Sasuke smirks, "No…just decided I was done."

It's not till we're both sitting in the car and actually leaving that I remember it's potentially dangerous being alone with Sasuke, but all we do is stop at Dairy Queen.

--

Back in the car, I debate whether or not I should invite him back to my place.

I've concluded Sasuke has no intention of going home tonight and I relized he was depressed to the point of being mellow.

Staring out the window at the setting sun, I flatten a hand against the window, "Ne, Sasuke…"

I hear him move, " What dobe?"

I manage not to blow up because I hear a hint of fondness in his voice.

Pretending to be annoyed I glare at him, "Call me that again Dracula, and you'll wish you'd never met me."

He looks amused, "What makes you think you can do anything that would make me regret having met you?"

Sighing I look him in the face, "Wanna drive me home?"

He shrugs, "Find, but I don't know where you live."

--

When we get near my place, he starts driving as slow as molasses. This is a change considering he usually drives at top speed. Not criticizing, he's just looking at his surroundings.

Amused, I start pointing out familiar places. Sasuke listens attentively and actually asks questions. It's weird, this side of Sasuke. He's letting me take charge when he's usually the one who has all control. For a minute, I actually stop and think of what a relationship might be like with Sasuke.

It kinda worries me that I'm still thinking about it. I mean, I'm already attached.

Sasuke looks at me curious at my lapse of silence, "We almost there?"

My place finally comes into view and I point it out, "There."

After he parks I ask, "Wanna come up?"

He stops and then answers, "I don't think that would be,-"

I cut him off, "Just for a bit."

He smiles slightly, "Just for a bit."

--

"Naruto, your such a freakin clutter bug."

I laugh and sit him down on the couch. I turn towards him, "Sorry, I can't help it."

Laughing still, I leave him to go make up some hot chocolate. When I wander back in the living room, Sasuke is sitting on the floor near the bay window examining some of the finished paintings that are piled there. He looks young, bent over and looking at the stuff I laid out. One hand is holding his bangs back out of his eyes, and the other is holding the painting up towards the light. Abesently, he picks up the mug I set down by him and sips it, his eyes never leaving the painting.

I'm sitting on the couch watching him. I may want to comfort Sasuke, but I've come to the understanding that there's something between us, and getting close to him isn't really a good thing to do in this situation.

"You did these?" he speaks up.

I take a sip from my mug, "Yeah."

Sasuke pauses, and pulls on from the pile. It was the one I'd done with Neji.

Turning to face me, he places it down, "This one's nice." There's no mistaking the strange note in his voice, but I pretend I didn't hear it. I'm sure he can plainly see where I wrote mine and Neji's names.

We lapse into another one of our weir d silences.

I motion to Sasuke, "Come here."

He doesn't protest and plops down next to me. I take his half finished mug from him and set it down on the floor next to mine. I then wrap my arms around his waist and melt into him, "Would you please go back to being a pain in the ass? You suck when you're bummed."

I felt Sasuke tense when I first touched him, but now he slowly puts his arm around me. He doesn't reply, only laughs.

Pulling away slightly, I ask, "What happened?"

He doesn't answer me right away so I reach down and hand him back his much and his hand reflexively tightens around it. I grab my own cup and stare into it.

"He found out and we had a fight about it." Then he hold out his covered wrist. The other is still tightly wrapped around his mug.

I reach out and take the wristband off. Deep, dark bluish-purple bruise like finger tips are wrapped cleanly around his cut wrist. They are huge, as if the grip had been purposely forceful.

I try to line up all the finger marks with my own hand but I'm a bit smaller.

Not saying anything, I put his wristband back on. I don't bother asking who won, because it doesn't matter, and I don't bother asking if he feels alright, because I know he doesn't.

So now what?

Thankfully the phone rings which saves me from saying anything unnecessary.

"Hello."

"_Hi_ ," a famillar voce says from the other line. "_Where we're you? I didn't see you after school."_

"Oh sorry, I left."

"_Oh, skipping huh?"_

I laugh, "Yeah."

"_You're not busy Sunday right?"_

"Nope. I'm free."

"_Great. 'Cause I've made plans for us."_

"Not boring right? 'Cause I could be sleeping instead of doing something that would bore me to death."

This time he laughs, "_It's not. I promise."_

"Okay. Good."

"_So I'll see you Sunday."_

"See you Sunday then."

After I hang up, I see Sasuke giving me an odd look. Sticking my tongue out at him, I check to see if his mug is as empty as mine, "Yes Abercrombie and Fitch, that was my boyfriend."

He smirks at the nickname, " Do I look like I care?"

I smirk back, "Idunno, that look just now bordered jealous."

He stands up abruptly and walks into the kitchen.

I follow him, "Am I right?"

He growls at me, "Shut up now or I'll dye your hair pink in your sleep."

I turn to him, "Who said you're sleeping over?"

He smirks, "No one, I'm just not leaving."

I give him the finger, "Loser."

He shrugs, "Moron."

"Diva."

"Cactus head."

"Prick."

He laughs, "If you have to resort to language like that, then I'm obviously the winner."

I turn my nose up at him, "Whatever. I'm taking a shower." Bouncing off the counter top, I half run to the bathroom.

--

When I venture out the bathroom, the kitchen is empty and Sasuke is nowhere to be seen.

Nervously, I had for my room. I slowly push open the door to reveal Sasuke propped up on my bed reading one of the zillions of manga I have lying around.

He changed into a pair of my oversized sweats and not much else, save the black bandanna he's using to keep his hair out his face.

He pretends not the hear me come in.

Trying not to stare to much at a too naked Sasuke, I slam my door shut. Sasuke looks up long enough to give me a slightly annoyed look.

I grin, "What?"

He shakes his head and goes back to reading.

Shrugging to myself, I head over to my drawer and pull on an oversized t-shirt. I'm wearing shorts 'cause it's kinda warm in my place. Just because Sasuke is a weirdo who can wear sweats in this heat, doesn't mean I have to.

Speaking of weirdos, what is he doing in my bed?

It's really puzzling, so I decide to ask for an answer, "What're you doing in my bed?"

He shrugs, "Where else would I sleep?"

I roll my eyes at him, "The couch."

He actually laughs, "Sorry, you're stuck with me and I'm staying right here."

He's such a drama queen, so I kinda expected him to say that. The real problem comes from the fact that I'm not actually worried about it. Irun and jump into my bed, next to Sasuke, and kick up the sheets and pillows while I'm at it. When I finally settle, Sasuke is giving me the mother of all glares.

I snuggle down and bury my face in my orange pillow, "Night Dracula."

There's a moment of silence before he answers, "Night dobe."

After about a minute, I pester him into turning off the light instead of reading that damn manga.

For a while, we're just lying there listening to each other breath. I'm facing away from him so I don't have to remind myself I'm lying next to a shirtless Sasuke. He's doing the same, I don't know if it's to stop him from touching me or what.

I am proud of him though. He hasn't molested me once today.

I flinch slightly when his hand flattens itself against my back, long enough to get my attention, before it slips off. "You asleep?"

I laugh quietly, "I thought I was the only one who asked dumb questions."

He ignores my non-clever comment, "Thanks for today."

I stared at the ceiling, "Thanks for what? Putting up with you all afternoon or not being a quarter of my usual annoying self?"

He rolls over and looks at me. His dark eyes are shining faintly from the light in the hallway with a warmth that makes me smile a bit.

Rolling back over he answers, "Both."

I stare at his back for a second before turning back to stare at the ceiling.

--Waking up.

It's bad enough I was stupid to let Sasuke crawl in bed with me, but shouldn't I draw the line that morning cuddles.

Sasuke did start out on his side of my bed, but the problem is he somehow ended up on mine. I'm trapped with his head pillowed on my chest and his arm lying heavily across my stomach.

Who's gonna get me from under here?

Glancing at my clock as best I can over Sasuke's messy blue-black hair I realize it's really early.

I really have my hands full trying to get out of being Sasuke's personal pillow.

After doing some mattress gymnastics, I finally managed to get from under Sasuke without waking him.

After using the bathroom and having breakfast of some ramen, I didn't have anything else to do, so I decided to straighten up around my pace.

Luckily Sasuke sleeps like that dead and doesn't even stir when I turn the radio on low.

After about thirty minutes of cleaning, my bedroom floor is actually visable.

Being down with that and decided it's late enough to give Gaara a call, I grab the cordless in the kitchen and head to my room to check on Sasuke. He's still curled up peacefully and sleeping.

Smiling I head to my living room.

It rings only once before he picks up.

"Took you long enough"

"Excuse me?" Is this Gaara? "What ever happened to saying 'Good Morning?'"

"Hn…I've been up since seven"~

"Gaara", I start in the most patronizing voice I can manage, "The teenager is a creature rarely seen up before noon on weekends, everybody knows that"

"…"

"Hey, don't stop now! You were being so talkative…" I pretend to pout but end up laughing.

"Can you come out?"

"Yes, where are we going?"

Gaara pauses before telling me: "I'm getting my eyebrow pierced"

"…Are you serious?"

"…"

I grin and start to laugh, "Are you doing this to piss off your Dad? Cause I can guarantee you it will…probably"

He doesn't answer for a minute, but then he says: "Hn…maybe my lip too" I can practically see him smiling.

"Are you telling me that you'll actually let strangers prod you with needles and things to pierce you and get this permanent thing on your face and in your tongue, just to piss off your dad?"

I can see Gaara rolling his eyes in my mind: "…No, I intended to get them anyway…and it won't be a problem"

"Really?"

"…Truly"

"Kay, well, when are we going?"

"You called me, you decide"

I blow a raspberry over the phone.

"…"

"Sorry…uh, what about right now?"

"Fine" He sounds annoyed

"Course…unless you can't go then we coul-"

He half interrupts me. "It's fine. Do I pick you up or are we meeting somewhere?"

I grin, "You're coming here and then were taking the bus"

"…"

I laugh, "Does the idea of taking a bus really scare you that much?"

Gaara gets drives to and from school as well as to any other place he might wanna go. The bus is like this mythical creature he thinks other people ride. Totally not his thing…

"…"

"I'll be waiting outside so you'll see me when you get here"

"Hn"

"Bye Gaa-Chan"

If he though the little name thing was weird, he doesn't mention it. Besides, he's the one that let's me call him that. "…Ja ne."

I pull on my army print pants and a black tee. I also put on a black bandanna.

Before I leave I write Sasuke a quick note.

A few minutes later, I'm down in the lobby looking up at the sky and I realize it's gonna rain any minutes now, so I run back upstairs to grab my umbrella.

When I open the door, I hear sasuke calling faintly for me from the bathroom. Sighing, I run towards the bathroom to see if Dracula melted in the shower.

"Sasuke?", knocking lightly, I wait for a reply.

After a long pause I hear Sasuke yawn quietly, " I need a towel."

Before I turn to get a towel I ask "Wanna borrow some clothes?"

He doesn't answer right away. He pulls the bathroom door open and peers out at me sleepily, "Sure."

I would never say this to his face, but he's just too cute for words with the drowsy look on his face.

After I hand him a towel and grab my umbrella, I head back downstairs.

About five minutes later, a black car pulls up and I notice Gaara in the back. I open the door and climb in. He's staring out the side window at the rain. When I close the door he looks over at me. "Hey."

I smile.

When we pull away, he goes back to staring out the window, and I do the same.

That's the greatest thing about Gaara's friendship: the caring part is required, but not the talking.

We're downtown before we know it and Gaara is pulling off his seatbelt and ushering me out onto the pouring rain before I'm really sure what's going on. I stare, a bit out of place and feeling rushed, as Gaara gives the chauffeur brief instructions. The car pulls away and Gaara holds a black umbrella over our heads, and I realize that, despite the rain, the usual amount of weekend shoppers are walking around.

Standing to look at them, it freaks me out how much they actually look like zombies in raincoats. I mean, it's the way that they're milling about and looking slightly more lost then I feel.

Gaara catches my attention by taking my hand, and leading me off down the crowded sidewalk. The sky is the color of concrete and the ground rumbles with the thunder. Trying to see the good side of things, I tighten my hold on Gaara, "So, Captain, we're setting off at high tide and not lost I hope?"

Gaara doesn't show any indication of having heard my banal comment, but turns long enough to give me an amused look. Silently, he keeps leading me up the street.

We pass by stores that look more and more out of place, as we go further up the street. Soon, Gaara stops, decided, in front of a Tattoo parlor…or at least, that's what I'm assuming it is. The place doesn't look like I would've expected, with fully black windows, no actual display and with only a bright green neon sign blaring the name: Threshold.

Gaara doesn't hesitate to march right in after briefly nodding to himself.

Inside, the lighting is dim, almost creating the sun-setting kind of look. It wasn't what I expected, to make a long story short. The walls are a deep purple color but laced with paintings of landscapes for added d?or. Gaara pauses to pull off his trench coat and hang it up in the closet by the entrance.

It amuses me to know that the inside part is a vividly bright pink.

Gaara notices my look and smirks. Instead of saying anything fun, he asks me for my own jacket. I make a grimace as I hand it to him cause it's dripping all over the carpeted entrance.

My interest with my mess is short lived before I focus instead on what Gaara's wearing.

His t-shirt is black but has a glittery-style picture of the cookie monster on it. He's wearing white, pinstripe style capris, despite the weather, and gold-colored suspenders. He opted for high top converse sneakers that seem to be the same blue as the cookie monster. The heavy scarf he usually wears is replaces with a thick back ribbon tied around his neck, the bow tied neatly.

Sensing my eyes on him, Gaara turns to give me a mildly questioning look, his eyes almost glowing in the low light. If I didn't know better, I might've thought he was giving me the eye. Shaking my head to dispel the odd though that waddles into my head having to do with Gaara's blatant display of mockery towards my person using those gorgeous eyes, I should like to think that I wouldn't have minded if he'd been serious…about the slightly 'come hither' look, I mean.

The though should have horrified me, but somehow doesn't. This is what I get for having such gorgeous guy friends as buddies. Not even the thought of Neji seemed to stop me from briefly checking Gaara out as he took my hand again and led me to the wide reception area.

To distract myself from being more of a weirdo then I already am, I study the place. More deep purple, black lamps, a bookcase, several comfortable looking chairs later, I'm still wondering if Gaara knows that this place looks more like a classy dentist's office then a place to get his piercings.

The idea that he might actually not know where we are is tossed unceremoniously out the window along with the appearance of the receptionist.

My jaw is hanging open, I'm sure.

She's short, like me, but has a shock of frizzy bleach blond curls on her head. The strong red blush she's wearing high on her cheekbones accentuates her round face and her wide, shockingly friendly smile is all frosted blackish-red lipstick. Her ears are lined with piercings and both eye eyebrows look kinda spectacular with two piercings respectively. To top off her look, she's wearing a white nurse's uniform, the kind you see in old, sixties movies, along with the little white hat and the high, black pumps. Her name tag let's us know her name is Patsy.

Gaara doesn't seem to think that Patsy, or anything about her, is weird. For the most part, I try to keep my staring to a minimum.

"Name?" Patsy asks politely. Her eyes are a clear, baby blue.

She's probably only wearing contacts, but they didn't stop her from looking like a Marylyn Monroe back from the dead…or maybe like Betty Boop's sister.

Gaara doesn't answer but hands her a paper from his back pocket.

Patsy takes it, smiling, and sits down to type in the info at the computer. Absently, as she types, she looks over at me, "You guys together?"

Gaara shrugs and I turn kinda pink.

Patsy pauses, her hands poised above the keys, "Sorry, I'm kinda nosy"

She has a thick accent…like someone who comes from down south.

Finishing, she asks Gaara to come along with her and asks me to take a seat.

Alone, I sigh heavily and collapse into one of the chairs. I feel like someone waiting for bad news in a hospital waiting room. Since I'm bored, I busy myself by picking up one of the magazines lying on the table. Eying a particular picture of a guy with little barbell-like piercings lining his spinal cord, I don't hear or see Patsy come back.

"That's for veterans, not just anyone could bother getting those"

I jump and drop the magazine.

Patsy laughs, "Sorry…you just looked a bit freaked out there; I figured I could explain"

I grin, "Yeah, well, that's not something you see everyday" I point offhandedly at the fallen magazine.

Patsy nods, understanding, and sits close by on a nearby armchair, "Your friend's having something done, wouldn't you like something too?"

I stare at her for a minute, trying to decide if she's serious and burst out laughing, "No way…I don't know anything about piercings"

Patsy bites her lower lip, "Well, you might consider getting your tongue pierced"

I raise an eyebrow at her, "What would make you think so?"

Patsy smiles, amused at my sudden partial curiosity, "Well, you smile a lot and you laugh with your whole mouth. Piercings, depending on where they are, can be pretty flattering"

I shrug, "Wouldn't matter anyway 'cause you need to be older to have it done"

Patsy grins, "Nope, your buddy could give permission, he's eighteen isn't he?"

I stick my tongue out at her, "That can't be legal"

Patsy's grin widens, "Who said it had to be legal. It's not like it'll hurt that much, and you're old enough to take care of it. Sides, if you accept now, just cause I like 'ya, it'll be on the house"

It's hard not to like Patsy. She obviously stubborn and outspoken, and besides that, she's hard to argue with because she makes everything look so easy.

She's watching me, smiling knowingly, all black-red lipstick and piercing blue eyes, "Well? How's a 'bout it?"

Her southern accent peeks out faintly, and I smile, "I dunno"

Patsy clucks her tongue, "What's the holdup?"

I stare thoughtfully at my hands, "I'd not sure if I'll like it…and isn't it dangerous to get your tongue pierced?"

Patsy blinks at me, "Well, I can be a bit of a discomfort when you first get it, and ya have ta take it easy with what ya eat, but it's not so bad. If ya really don't like it, you can have it out later"

I scratch the back of my head, "That's just the thing though, I don't want to have it out later if I should've just not had it in the first place"

Patsy laughs, "Your so argumentative! Live a little! S'not like a boy to be so chicken"

I think, when I look back on this scene in my memory, it's her teasing that actually, probably, made me do it.

--

Okay, so that' s the end of his chapter.

:]

I hope you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry it took so so so long to put up. Reviews please!

Next one with be up soon!! Keep reading my life. Kay? Good.


End file.
